


Only Lovers Left Alive

by Yellow_Mellow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human!Karin, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by Only Lovers Left Alive, Itachi is a bad guy, Karin a little less, Karin does the dirty work, M/M, Melancholy, Naruto is a mess, Naruto is agree, Sasuke is a Mess, Sasuke would only fuck, Sex, Suigetsu have fun, Suigetsu is an adorable asshole, There are no vegetarians, Vampire Sex, Vampire!Naruto, Vampire!Sasuke, Vampire!Suigetsu, hints of threesome in the past, rapporti conflittuali tra Sasuke & Itachi, sasuke & karin friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-05 21:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15872112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow_Mellow/pseuds/Yellow_Mellow
Summary: Poteva sentire il forte battito del cuore nella giugulare, i canini ormai completamente sporgenti per l'eccitazione.Tirò fuori una sacca di sangue e ne strappò un angolo con i denti, prendendo il primo sorso direttamente dalla busta di plastica, troppo smanioso per aspettare ancora: il sangue viscoso gli colò lentamente sul mento, mentre una scossa si irradiava lungo tutto il suo corpo. Scivolò a terra, il respiro accelerato, le pupille dilatate; la prima sorsata risvegliava sempre in lui un piacere intenso, molto simile a quello dettato dall'orgasmo, ma allo stesso tempo ancora più persistente.





	1. The grief that does not speak Whispers the o'er-fraught heart, and bids it break

**Author's Note:**

> [Ispirato per la prima parte al film Only Lovers Left Alive di Jim Jarmusch]

  


Era adagiato mollemente sul divano bordeaux, le gambe scompostamente allungate sul tappeto liso, le mani abbandonate sulle corde della chitarra, gli occhi chiusi per meglio assaporare le ultime note diffuse dal giradischi.  
Intorno a lui sul pavimento, ricoperto da morbidi arabeschi persiani, erano sparpagliati fogli di spartito, libri e svariati strumenti musicali; innumerevoli ed intricate masse di cavi correvano come scuri serpenti fino all'angolo utilizzato come studio di registrazione.  
I suoi occhi improvvisamente si aprirono, lo sguardo ancora perso nei meandri dei propri ricordi.  
La sua anima era dolente, consumata.  
Viveva negli sfocati aloni della memoria, cercando di mettere insieme tutti i frammenti, prima di andare definitivamente in pezzi.  
Lo scorrere del tempo non aveva intaccato i ricordi, né il suo corpo. Aveva corroso solo il cuore.  
La malinconia di epoche ormai passate lo logorava giorno dopo giorno.  
C'erano stati tempi in cui pensava che il continuo mutamento dell'uomo nei secoli fosse un bene, tempi in cui pensava che per ogni cambiamento altrettante volte sarebbe rinato.  
Ma si sbagliava.

_ L'immortalità è la tomba dell'animo, e lui si è scavato la fossa molto tempo prima. _

Posò di lato lo strumento e si alzò, la stanza illuminata solo dalla fioca luce data dal paralume sul basso tavolino e dai raggi lunari che deboli penetravano tra le spesse tende di velluto.  
Si avvicinò alla finestra e le scostò, inspirando la fresca aria notturna.  
In lontananza le fredde luci di Detroit si specchiavano negli occhi color onice, città fatiscente riflessa in un animo in rovina; e pensare che quando si era trasferito aveva sentito affinità con quella città decaduta e vuota.  
I piedi scalzi affondarono nel morbido tappeto consunto, mentre si spostava in direzione della camera. Si sedette con sguardo assente sul bordo del letto a baldacchino, la pelle nuda del torace nivea a contrasto con le lenzuola di seta nera, le mani eleganti a stringere una lucente pistola, puntata sul cuore sfibrato.  
Quella scena ormai abituale si ripeteva tutte le notti, come un rituale.  
Ad ogni risveglio sentiva di non farcela più a vivere in quella vuota malinconia, troppo intensa, pervadente, che ormai non sapeva più come provare a colmare.  
Nei secoli l'aveva incanalata nell'estro artistico, riversando la sua sofferenza nella poesia, nell'arte, nella musica. Per poi vedere riconosciuta la magnificenza del suo dolore solo nell'epoca successiva, sempre troppo tardi ma mai abbastanza.

Sasuke ogni sera sceglieva di premere il grilletto.  
Ed ogni sera rimandava, aggrappandosi all'ultimo corroso pilastro portante della sua esistenza.  
_**Lui**_.

 

 

*

 

 

Erasdraiato sul vecchio tappeto polveroso, la testa abbandonata sulle lenzuola turchesi, i capelli dorati sparsi come lingue di sabbia in mezzo al mare.  
Tutto intorno a lui la stanza era dominata da diverse pile di pericolanti di libri. Testi vecchi e consunti, dalle copertine scolorite e scollate, le pagine ingiallite dal tempo.  
Libri ormai perduti, memorie di altre epoche.  
Il suo sguardo era puntato verso l'alto, a perdersi nelle curve dell'elegante cupola tipica degli antichi palazzi di Tangeri; non si ricordava esattamente le motivazioni che lo avevano spinto a scegliere l'assolata città come meta, ma lì si sentiva bene.  
Lo scorrere del tempo non aveva intaccato i ricordi, né il suo corpo. Aveva corroso esclusivamente la sua fiducia nell'umanità.  
Lui, che in precedenza amava e sapeva farsi amare dalle persone, perso nel disgusto e nell'indifferenza, distrutto dall'incapacità dell'uomo di imparare dai propri errori.  
Il dolore straziante nel vedere la storia ripetersi secolo dopo secolo, di osservare impotente quei parassiti andare incontro all'autodistruzione a braccia aperte. La natura e l'arte, un tempo centro pulsante della vita di ognuno, schiacciate e ignorate, surclassate dalla frenesia del progresso.  
Arrivando persino ad avvelenare il loro stesso corpo, la loro linfa vitale, con farmaci e malattie. Nutrirsi stava diventando sempre più complesso.

_ L'immortalità è la rinascita dell'animo; un tempo si sentiva fenice, adesso è solo cenere.  _

**S** i alzò in piedi, improvvisamente amareggiato da _quel_ pensiero.  
Era da troppo tempo che non lo vedeva.  
Sicuramente l'altro aveva ormai raggiunto il sottile limite oltre il quale avevano sempre oscillato le loro esistenze; dopo l'entusiasmo iniziale, iniziava il lento scivolare nell'abisso della malinconia e dell'apatia. E poi la pistola.  
Quella dannata pistola andata a sostituire il paletto di frassino, pur mantenendone l'infausto scopo. Quante volte ci erano già passati e quante ancora ci sarebbero dovuti passare?  
**S** i mosse per la stanza inquieto, seguendo con i polpastrelli gli intricati disegni della vestaglia dal taglio mediorientale, nel naso il pervadente odore di spezie, nelle orecchie i suoni del bazar che si stava risvegliando, giù in strada, per l'apertura mattutina; tutti quei particolari, che aveva sempre amato in quella città, a stargli stretti, a stritolarlo in una soffocante morsa al pensiero della distanza che lo separava dall'altro.

**_Lui_** era una delle poche cose belle che fosse riuscito a preservare in questa orribile epoca corrotta, l'unico ancora in grado di comprendere il suo bisogno di amare nonostante tutto questo caduco mondo.  
E Naruto sapeva che era giunto il momento di ascoltare ancora una volta la sua musica, salvandolo di nuovo da se stesso.  
Salvando entrambi.

 

 

*

 

 

Le cuffie calate sulle orecchie, le dita leggiadre ad accarezzare i tasti del pianoforte.  
Era concentrato, mancava solo quell'esecuzione per completare definitivamente la parte strumentale della canzone, alla quale aveva precedentemente aggiunto il montaggio della componente vocale; era da quando era arrivato a Detroit che voleva comporla, ma faticava a trovare le parole per un testo che fosse all'altezza della melodia.  
Ma all'ennesima notte destatosi in quel letto vuoto, con la fredda pistola accostata al petto, le parole erano uscite da sole, andando a scavare un rovente foro nel suo torace, sostituendosi al proiettile.

_Sing me to sleep  
Sing me to sleep_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore_  
_Sing to me_  
_Sing to me_  
_I don't want to wake up_  
_On my own anymore_  
_Don't feel bad for me_  
_I want you to know  
Deep in the cell of my heart_

_ I really want to go _

**S** tava riascoltando la sua esecuzione quando lo squillare del telefono gli fece perdere un battito.  
Solo due persone avevano il suo numero, e solo una chiamava a tarda notte.  
\- Ho sognato che la canzone era finalmente finita. Fammela sentire per favore -  
Sasuke in silenzio accostò la cornetta allo stereo e fece partire la melodia; riusciva ad immaginarsi alla perfezione l'espressione concentrata dell'altro, gli occhi chiusi contornati dalle lunghe ciglia dorate, il piede che dondolava mollemente a tempo di musica, la mano portata a scompigliarsi i capelli.  
Una volta finita trascinò il vecchio telefono fino al divano e lì si lasciò cadere.  
\- Devo ancora finire di sistemarla -  
\- È bellissima, era da tanto che non componevi un pezzo come questo -  
\- Era da tanto che non componevo -  
\- E infatti mi mancava. Sasuke stai mangiando a sufficienza? Sento dall'arrochimento della tua voce quanto la tua sete abbia bisogno di essere estinta. Hai difficoltà a trovarne in città? -  
\- Non ti preoccupare mammina, lo sai che non sono così sciocco da rischiare di rimanere senza. Dovrei giusto mangiare tra qualche minuto, sto aspettando la cena -  
\- Ancora Karin? Sono sempre più curioso di conoscere questa donna, è insolito che tu permetta a qualcuno di entrare così spesso in casa tua -  
\- Il nostro rapporto è dettato dalla necessità, lo sai. Mi procura i pasti, ma soprattutto sbriga tutte quelle faccende che io non ho voglia di affrontare. E poi è un umana diversa dagli altri -  
\- Mmm lo sai che non condivido questa tua curiosità verso di loro, ma capisco che possa tornarti utile. Comunque chissà magari cambierò idea quando la conoscerò tra tre giorni -  
**S** asuke sgranò gli occhi sorpreso, e sorrise. Non un vero sorriso, una leggera increspatura delle labbra, che solo chi aveva avuto il privilegio di una conoscenza lunga secoli poteva riconoscere come tale.  
\- Mi stai chiedendo il permesso per venirmi a trovare Dobe? -  
\- Teme! Non mi serve il tuo permesso! Semplicemente sono stanco di questo caldo, e mi manca tanto guardarti suonare -  
_E hai paura che questa volta accada davvero._  
\- Questa tua ossessione per il vedermi suonare continua ad inquietarmi. Comunque potresti portarmi quella prima copia di Macbeth? Vorrei rileggerla, e da quando te l'ho data non l'ho mai più rivista -  
\- Certo che sei davvero un narcisista. A cosa mai ti servirà rileggerlo se lo hai composto tu? -  
\- Tsk -  
\- Ecco appunto. Comunque ora devo andare a fare le valigie, chiamami domani! E mangia -

Appoggiò la cornetta, leggermente rinfrancato da quella conversazione notturna; nonostante Naruto fosse un rumoroso spaccone, anche se gli costava ammetterlo, aveva insito in sé il prezioso dono del tempismo.  
Il suono stridulo del vecchio campanello lo riportò alla realtà, annunciandogli la venuta dell'ospite. Prese dalla spalliera del divano un largo maglione nero e lo indossò, le maniche lunghe a coprirgli le affusolate dita delle mani, prima di scendere al piano inferiore ad aprire la porta d'ingresso; la vecchia scala scricchiolò sotto il suo peso, i consunti scalini gemettero al suo passaggio, come in un film horror in bianco e nero.  
\- Sei in anticipo -  
\- Mi fai entrare o devo stare qui a gelare sulla soglia? -  
Le lanciò uno sguardo tagliente prima di scostarsi e farla entrare.  
La donna indossava ancora il camice dell'ospedale sotto il pesante cappotto viola, i capelli rosso fuoco raccolti in uno chignon stretto, gli occhiali cremisi ad incorniciare un'espressione di disappunto.  
\- Continuo a pensare che con tutti i soldi che hai potresti comprarti una casa che non rischi di crollare su se stessa da un giorno all'altro. Tralasciando che questo quartiere abbandonato mette i brividi, cosa sei un eremita? -  
\- Continuo a pensare che non siano affari che ti riguardino. Dai saliamo -  
La guidò su per le scale, direttamente nel salotto, facendola accomodare su una poltrona.  
\- Hai portato tutto? -  
\- Ho mai mancato una consegna? Certo che ho tutto - così dicendo appoggiò sul basso tavolino una piccola custodia di pelle consunta, che Sasuke osservò con l'occhio critico dell'intenditore - La cassa armonica è in acero, circa 35 centimetri e mezzo, tastiera e rifiniture in ebano; le corde sono quelle originali, ancora in budello di pecora, non se ne trovano quasi più di modelli come questo -  
\- È uno Stradivari originale? -  
\- Si uno dei primi, del XVII secolo. Il mio contatto ne assicura l'autenticità, sia dello strumento che della custodia, e ci tiene a farti sapere che a breve gli arriveranno delle chitarre che potrebbero essere di tuo interesse -  
Sasuke prese tra le mani il violino soppesandone la qualità e saggiando le corde; era sicuramente uno degli strumenti più belli che Karin gli avesse mai procurato. Doveva ricordarsi di lasciarle un extra alla prossima commissione.  
\- E per l'altra merce hai avuto dei problemi? -  
\- Questa volta no per fortuna, quindi ti ho portato qualche scorta in più in modo da far trascorrere più tempo per la prossima consegna, non voglio rischiare di essere scoperta -  
Così dicendo si chinò a prendere una borsa frigo rigida posizionata tra le sue gambe, e appoggiò anche essa sul tavolino, facendo scattare il fermaglio di chiusura.  
Sasuke chiuse per un attimo gli occhi nel percepire quel profumo così intenso diffondersi per la stanza; si passò più volte la lingua sui denti, nel sentire i canini allungarsi, imponendosi di calmarsi e far così cessare il tremito che si era diffuso lungo tutto il suo corpo.  
\- Sono dieci sacche, le cinque gruppo A negativo che mi avevi chiesto più tre sacche zero positivo e due zero negativo; essendo gruppi ad alta compatibilità ho pensato potessero andare bene per ogni evenienza. Che poi vorrei sapere dove li trovi tutti questi pazienti bisognosi di trasfusioni ed interventi che non possono venire direttamente in ospedale? Quanti gangster hai in cura a Detroit?-  
Gli sorrise curiosa, sperando in una qualunque forma di confidenza, che come sempre non arrivò.  
\- Non dire idiozie. Comunque grazie, per tutto. Direi che è ora che tu vada, ti contatto io per il prossimo lavoro -  
\- Ahh la tua solita ospitalità. Va bene me ne vado, ma volevo invitarti ad una serata sabato notte; so che non esci mai per mantenere la tua immagine di musicista recluso, ma so per certo che questo nuovo gruppo potrebbe piacerti, ormai conosco i tuoi gusti musicali -  
\- Lo sai che io -  
\- Non devi rispondermi ora, solamente riflettici. Sarebbero un paio di ore, niente di impegnativo -  
\- Va bene ci penserò, ma non assillarmi. Ti chiamo io -

Quando il medico uscì finalmente di casa, si mosse impaziente verso la borsa frigo rimasta sul tavolo. Poteva sentire il forte battito del cuore nella giugulare, i canini ormai completamente sporgenti per l'eccitazione.  
Tirò fuori una sacca di sangue e ne strappò un angolo con i denti, prendendo il primo sorso direttamente dalla busta di plastica, troppo smanioso per aspettare ancora: il sangue viscoso gli colò lentamente sul mento, mentre una scossa si irradiava lungo tutto il suo corpo. Scivolò a terra, il respiro accelerato, le pupille dilatate; la prima sorsata risvegliava sempre in lui un piacere intenso, molto simile a quello dettato dall'orgasmo, ma allo stesso tempo ancora più persistente.  
Con mani tremanti si versò un bicchierino di sangue, e ripose le sacche in frigo andandosi poi a stendere sul divano.

_ Naruto aveva ragione, era troppo tempo che non mi nutrivo. _

 

 

*

 

 

Naruto controllò di aver preso tutto il necessario per il viaggio, dando un'ultima occhiata alla sua casa, che non avrebbe rivisto per chissà quanto tempo.  
Ricontrollò che tutti i documenti falsi fossero a posto, e che le fiaschette, che aveva riposto nello scomparto segreto del bagaglio a mano, fossero ben assicurate, prima di indossare i guanti di pelle beige e di calzare i suoi occhiali da sole rayban.  
Mentre stava per girare la chiave nella toppa della porta di casa si ricordò improvvisamente della richiesta di Sasuke, e rientrò per mettere il manoscritto in valigia.  
Avrebbe preso il notturno per Parigi, per poi ripartire la notte stessa per Detroit. Lo separavano dal moro circa venti ore, di cui solo quindici di viaggio, ma era felice; avrebbe volato in una cabina privata, così da tenere le tendine ben chiuse e poter dormire nella parte diurna di viaggio.  
Si era inoltre portato dietro la sua console portatile per uccidere la noia e una scorta di sangue in caso di necessità; sarebbe stato un viaggio confortevole.  
Decollati da Parigi si ritrovò ad immaginare come potesse essere la casa di Sasuke.  
Conoscendolo sarebbe stata senza ombra di dubbio situata in un quartiere isolato, mezzo vuoto o deserto; si immaginava una villetta d'epoca, fatiscente e su più piani, i pavimenti di legno consunto ricoperti di spartiti e strumenti musicali.  
Tirò fuori dal portafoglio le due foto che li ritraevano.  
La prima risaliva agli anni trenta del 1800: erano vestiti alla moda dell'epoca con panciotto e giacca abbottonata, il fazzoletto a spuntare alto dallo scollo, i cilindri sotto braccio. Ai quei tempi vivevano in un vecchio palazzo veneziano, affacciato direttamente sulla laguna.  
La seconda era degli anni cinquanta, a colori, e li immortalava seduti sul cofano della loro decapottabile; Naruto stava ridendo tenendosi la pancia, gli occhiali da sole scivolati lungo il naso, i pantaloni aderenti a calzargli come un guanto. Sasuke era di una bellezza disarmante nella sua giacca di pelle nera, una chitarra tra le mani e la brillantina a tirargli indietro il lungo ciuffo di capelli, con quello sguardo da cattivo ragazzo che faceva strage di cuori.  
Era stata una delle brevissime epoche in cui si era sentito davvero felice, con la speranza di rinascita e progresso del post guerra nel cuore e la musica di Sasuke nelle orecchie, ma come tutte le cose belle non era destinata a durare; con lo scoppio della guerra in Vietnam e tutti i conflitti seguenti si era sempre più chiuso in se stesso, distrutto dall'evidenza del masochismo umano.  
Con l'avvento dell'eroina e la diffusione dell'Aids erano anche iniziati i loro problemi nel nutrirsi; non potevano più fidarsi all'attingere direttamente alla fonte, dovettero inventarsi metodi sicuri per procurarsi sangue pulito.  
Per Naruto era stato più facile adattarsi a quella forma di pasto, non essendo mai stato entusiasta nel dissanguare qualche umano innocente; gli erano sempre piaciute le persone, con cui si sentiva a suo agio, almeno prima di quegli anni.  
Per Sasuke invece fu un periodo di transizione difficilissimo, in quanto aveva sempre condotto uno stile di vita ben più efferato del compagno; perso nel suo mondo di bellezza e arte dopo un po' di tempo si ritrovava allo stremo, con una sete insaziabile che si estingueva solo dopo innumerevoli cacce. Non era malvagio, solo un predatore nato.

_Un elegante e sensuale cacciatore._

Atterrarono a Detroit al tramonto.  
I raggi solari filtravano attraverso gli spiragli delle tendine, dando l'impressione, riflettendosi sulle pareti della cabina, che questa fosse immersa nelle fiamme.  
Uscì dall'aeroporto che il cielo ormai aveva le livide sfumature della sera.  
Tutto in quella città desolata, dai grigi palazzi trasandati ai volti sciupati ed ostili, gli ricordava la decadenza umana e le sue speranze morte; per questo aveva aspettato anni prima di ricongiungersi a Sasuke. Gli mancava, ma non riusciva a staccarsi dalla vitale Tangeri, così diversa dalla meta scelta dall'altro.  
E poi lo vide, appoggiato alla portiera dell'auto a braccia conserte, il lungo cappotto nero a sfiorargli le ginocchia, quel sorriso sarcastico dipinto sulle labbra.  
La voglia di buttarsi tra le sue braccia lo travolse come un'onda di piena, facendogli mancare il fiato. Ma si trattenne, era da circa vent'anni che non si vedevano, e non voleva farlo spazientire già i primi cinque minuti; quindi riprese il controllo e si avvicinò lentamente, circospetto, mordendosi il labbro.  
Sasuke nel vedere quanto si stesse trattenendo alzò gli occhi al cielo, e sbuffò, spalancando le braccia e buttando fuori in un rantolo scocciato – Su vieni qui Dobe -  
E lui non se lo fece ripetere, lanciandosi a capofitto tra quelle braccia conosciute, immergendo il naso nell'incavo del suo collo per assaporare quel profumo agrumato che sapeva di casa.  
Il moro rimase un attimo irrigidito in quell'abbraccio irruento, prima di abbandonarsi un poco a quel calore che tanto gli era mancato; Naruto come sempre aveva quell'odore salato riconducibile al mare e a terre esotiche e lontane, quel profumo che da sempre associava alla malinconia.  
\- Teme questa città puzza. Come fai a vivere con questo odore penetrante intorno? Credo che per questo soggiorno dovrò vivere qui, con il naso immerso nel tuo collo -  
Sasuke lo scostò leggermente, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.  
\- Questa mi sembra tanto una delle tue scuse idiote per fare la cozza e non scollarti più da me. Ma mi dispiace per te, casa mia ha un buon odore. Su dai saliamo in macchina -  
\- Sei il solito guastafeste - Brontolò Naruto aprendo la portiera.  
Sasuke si sedette al posto del guidatore e mise in moto l'auto.  
Mentre oltre i finestrini scorreva la silhouette della città addormentata, Naruto si ritrovò ad osservarlo, facendo caso a tutti quei piccoli particolari che in quegli anni gli erano mancati; non era cambiato affatto, sempre bellissimo e solenne.

_ E ancora vivo. _

 

*  
  
  
 

Si svegliò improvvisamente, gli aloni del sogno che lentamente sfumavano, le immagini a confondersi indistinte. Rimase immobile nella posizione in cui si trovava, provando ad afferrare e riavvolgere le fila oniriche in dispersione, a stringergli lo stomaco un vago senso di pericolo imminente.  
E quel viso, quel ghigno squalesco a cui non ripensava da tanto. Aveva un cattivo presentimento.  
Si girò su un fianco, protendendosi in cerca del corpo dell'altro; ma il letto era vuoto, era solo nella penombra della stanza di Sasuke.  
Abbandonò il calore confortante del giaciglio, riuscendo a fatica a districarsi dalla prigionia delle coperte, e si alzò.

Era seduto sul davanzale della finestra, i piedi scalzi puntati contro la cornice, la fronte appoggiata al vetro; ad ogni respiro sulla superficie cristallina andavano a formarsi aloni di condensa, per poi sparire subito dopo.  
Sembrò non accorgersi della sua presenza, lo sguardo perso nel contemplare l'alta falce lunare.  
Naruto rimase incantato davanti a quella immagine armoniosa, davanti all'elegante curva del collo, al disegno preciso delle clavicole, alla piega morbida del fianco.  
La penombra notturna creava giochi di chiaro scuro sulla pelle candida, dandole una parvenza marmorea; quando avrebbe desiderato avere a portata un blocco di marmo e i suoi attrezzi da scalpellino. Voleva modellare la pietra in quelle sinuose linee, immortalare per sempre quell'attimo di perfezione.  
\- Pensi mai alla tua vita prima di tutto questo? -  
Non si girò nel rivolgergli la domanda, continuando a tenere gli occhi puntati sul cielo.  
Naruto si immobilizzò al centro della stanza, una mano a stringere la pietra della collana da cui non si separava mai, l'altra adagiata lungo il corpo nudo.  
\- A volte. O almeno ci provo, io non riesco ad afferrare i ricordi di quell'epoca, non ci sono mai riuscito -  
Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva vedere ancora quell'enorme città, piena di palazzi terrazzati e giardini, circondata da una vasta distesa d'acqua; e poi una donna dai lunghi capelli biondi che gli baciava la fronte e gli donava la collana. Ma il resto era solo buio.  
\- Dimentico sempre quanto tu sia più vecchio di me -  
Girò lo sguardo verso di lui, scendendo dal davanzale e avanzando di due passi.  
\- Io ci penso spesso, anche quei giorni in cui vorrei solo dimenticare. Forse sto così perché sono l'unico che ricorda di essere stato un altro, che ricorda la sofferenza della perdita -  
Lo sguardo di Sasuke bruciava sul suo volto, facendogli male.  
Avrebbe solo voluto poter cancellare quei ricordi dalla sua mente, alleviare tutto quel dolore facendosene carico, così da alleggerire il peso sul cuore dell'altro.  
Ma non ci riusciva. Comprendeva il suo senso di perdita, ma non lo condivideva avendo avuto il privilegio dell'oblio.  
Accomunati nei sentimenti, divisi dalla portata di questi.  
L'amore di Naruto era incondizionato, quasi ossessivo, un'ancora alla quale aggrapparsi. Sasuke invece viveva diviso tra presente e passato, incapace di dimenticare gli affetti della sua vita precedente, l'amore limitato dalle sue stesse paure, soffocato dal gusto velenoso della bile nera.  
Annullò la distanza che li separava con un balzo, accostando i volti; poteva sentire i fiati mischiarsi, le dita a sfiorarsi.  
\- Non sai che ognuno ha la pretesa di soffrire molto più degli altri? - gli sussurrò a fior di labbra il biondo, la rabbia a stento repressa sotto lo sguardo solenne dell'amante - Io per esempio sono stanco di tutto il dolore che ascolto nel mondo ogni giorno, ce n'è troppo per me; è come avere pezzi di vetro conficcati in testa sempre, continuamente. Lo capisci questo? -  
E fu in un impeto d'ira che lo tirò a sé con forza, stringendolo in un abbraccio che sembrava più una morsa; e Sasuke per una volta si lasciò andare, sopprimendo sulle labbra una risposta fredda, assecondando il bisogno di vicinanza di entrambi.

 

 

*

 

 

Era seduto per terra, tra le mani il nuovo violino; dalla sua posizione riusciva ad intravedere la figura di Naruto armeggiare in cucina fischiettano una melodia allegra.  
Nonostante l'abbandonarsi tra le braccia dell'altro dopo così tanto tempo lo avesse rilassato, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa la discussione avuta poco prima; sapeva di come Naruto cercasse di farsi carico del suo dolore, ma il fatto era che lui non voleva liberarsi di quei malinconici ricordi, ne cancellare _loro_ dai suoi pensieri.  
  
_\- Che tu ci creda o no ho i miei buoni motivi per lasciarti vivere. Stupido fratellino adesso hai intenzione di uccidermi? Odiami, maledicimi, dovrai sopravvivere come un miserabile, continuando a scappare, aggrappandoti alla vita... E quando finalmente avrai visto quello che hanno potuto osservare i miei occhi, vieni da me -_

\- Ecco qua, prendi -  
Il biondo scivolò sul pavimento, sedendosi a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui; Sasuke posò lo strumento nella sua custodia e afferrò l'oggetto che gli stava porgendo, distogliendo la mente da quelle reminiscenze lontane sei secoli ancora così vivide.  
\- Un ghiacciolo? -  
\- Sai a Tangeri fa sempre caldo e ho preso l'abitudine di averne sempre una piccola scorta in frigo. Sono davvero gustosi, provalo -  
Con circospezione saggiò la superficie gelida del gelato: era una sensazione particolarmente piacevole, il freddo stimolava maggiormente le papille gustative, esaltando il gusto vellutato del sangue.  
Osservò Naruto lappare il suo ghiacciolo con gusto, una fresca goccia cremisi a colargli lungo il mento, fino scivolargli giù per il collo.  
L'eccitazione data dal sapore del sangue e dalla deliziosa visione gli scatenò un'improvvisa erezione; era da troppo tempo che non godevano della plurisecolare conoscenza approfondita dei loro corpi.  
Si mise a carponi e si sporse a leccar via dalla gola esposta quella scia invitante. Il profumo di pelle e sangue gli diede immediatamente alla testa, provocandogli una dolorosa pulsazione al pene.  
Si sbilanciò di più in avanti, spingendo il corpo dell'altro a distendersi sul pavimento, la bocca a torturargli senza tregua la gola.  
Naruto era altrettanto eccitato, le pupille liquide dilatate, il fiato accelerato; teneva ancora il ghiacciolo in mano, che lentamente sciogliendosi colava lungo la mano e il braccio; Sasuke spostò la bocca dal collo al polso, andando a succhiare la carne sensibile di quel punto, percependo sotto la lingua il battito accelerato dell'altro.  
Il biondo, nonostante il piacere dato da quelle attenzioni, non era assolutamente intenzionato ad essere una vittima inerme: con un movimento repentino gli intrappolò il viso, portando il ghiacciolo verso le sue labbra schiuse, introducendolo e facendolo fuoriuscire lentamente, riproducendo la gestualità della fellatio. Poi, guardando l'amante negli occhi, andò ad accostare la bocca alla gemella, muovendo la lingua a tempo con il gelato.  
Sasuke si lasciò scappare un gemito strozzato. Quel trattamento era una deliziosa tortura, eccitante ed inappagante al tempo stesso; insoddisfatto allungò le mani verso il corpo sotto di lui, andando ad alterare graffi e carezze sulla pelle ambrata del torace. Poi, stufo del poco contatto tra i loro corpi, si liberò del ghiacciolo, andandosi a sedere a cavalcioni sul corpo del biondo, facendo aderire i loro bacini.  
\- Qualcuno è un po' impaziente? - Sorrise malizioso Naruto.  
\- Zitto Usuratonkachi - gli ringhiò di rimando, prima di buttarsi smanioso sulle sue labbra, in un violento cozzare di denti.  
Uno stridulo rumore improvviso li fece trasalire.  
\- Che cos'è questo suono? -  
\- Il campanello Dobe, ignoralo - ordinò perentorio Sasuke riappropriandosi di quella bocca arrossata e già gonfia.  
Un trillò prolungato spezzò nuovamente i gemiti, facendo spazientire visibilmente Sasuke, che in risposta a quell'affronto spinse con più forza il bacino verso l'inguine dell'altro, facendo scontrare le erezioni ancora dolorosamente imprigionate nei vestiti.  
Naruto lo scostò bruscamente, facendosi improvvisamente serio.  
\- Cazzo mi ero dimenticato del sogno -  
\- Non so di cosa tu stia parlando, ma ti conviene tornare subito qua – esclamò infastidito tirandolo per la maglietta.  
\- È giù in ingresso, sta salendo le scale -  
\- Si può sapere di cosa stai parlando? -  
  
\- C'è una festa e nessuno mi ha invitato? -  
Entrambi si girarono di scatto verso l'ingresso della stanza, attirati da quella voce fin troppo famigliare.  
Appoggiato allo stipite della porta a braccia conserte stava un ragazzo dai capelli di un'insolita colorazione bianca. Era snello, ma con una muscolatura ben definita evidenziata dall'aderente maglia viola; gli occhi ametista erano fissi su di loro, un sorriso irriverente stampato in volto, gli appuntiti canini a risaltare su quelle labbra sottili.  
\- Lo sapete che mi piace guardarvi, ma ancor più partecipare – affermò lascivo, prima di piombare con uno spostamento d'aria su di loro, andando a leccare dalle labbra di Sasuke il sangue rappreso.  
\- É un ehm piacere vederti Sui -  
\- Il piacere è mio Naruto - sussurrò con sguardo malizioso prima di stampargli un bagnato bacio sulle labbra.  
Sasuke già fremente di rabbia per il contatto non permesso con il proprio corpo, scattò come un cobra nel vedere toccato il _suo_ uomo; trascinò lontano l'albino, trattenendo a stento il basso ringhio che fuoriusciva dalla sua gola.  
\- Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui? Mi sembrava di essere stato chiaro all'ultimo nostro incontro -  
\- Su Sasuke non fare la fidanzatina gelosa. E poi so che vi sono mancato immensamente -  
Per un certo periodo, a fine degli anni sessanta lo spirito hippy e l'amore libero avevano influenzato profondamente Naruto, e di conseguenza la loro vita di coppia.  
A Woodstock avevano conosciuto Suigetsu, un giovane vampiro affascinante, con il quale avevano instaurato un ménage à trois e una convivenza; la relazione era andata avanti tra alti e bassi per un certo periodo, ma era stata definitivamente troncata da Sasuke in seguito alla scoperta del fatto che l'albino si nutrisse indistintamente, senza stare attento alla contaminazione del sangue.  
\- Ragazzi per favore stiamo calmi - li divise Naruto, andando a pulire nei punti in cui i ghiaccioli lanciati precedentemente si erano spiaccicati – accomodati – disse poi indicandogli con un gesto della mano il divano, e fulminando con uno sguardo d'avvertimento Sasuke.  
\- Quindi cosa ci fai qui? -  
Naruto scosse sconsolato la testa, andando a rifugiarsi in cucina, ben lontano da tutta quella tensione sessuale e rabbia repressa emanata dal compagno.  
\- Non si può neanche fare una sorpresa a due vecchi amici? -  
\- Tsk con me evita questi giochetti, non sono ingenuo come Naruto. Tu non ti scomodi se non hai un tornaconto personale -  
\- Felice di trovarti acido come sempre, mi sei mancato. Comunque potrei aver avuto dei piccoli problemi in Europa, che mi hanno portato a dovermi prendere una vacanza -  
\- Piccoli quanto? -  
\- Diciamo che ho alle calcagna la polizia russa e francese, ma non preoccuparti, sono certo di averli seminati a New York -  
\- Cazzo Suigetsu non puoi piombare qui fregandotene delle vite altrui. E poi come avresti fatto a trovarci? Non ho detto praticamente a nessuno dove abito adesso -  
\- Un uomo non rivela mai le sue fonti -  
\- É stata Sakura vero? -  
\- A sua discolpa posso dire che è stato davvero difficile farla parlare, c'è voluto tutto il mio impegno e la mia lingua. Pensavo persino di essermi slogato la mandibola, quella donna è insaziabile -  
\- Vedo che non ti smentisci mai -  
Sasuke lo guardò torvo, digrignando i denti per il nervoso. Non aveva mai particolarmente gradito la relazione instauratosi tra Naruto e l'albino; si erano divertiti certo, ma non era mai riuscito a tollerare quell'intrusione nella loro relazione.  
Sapeva che l'altro non l'aveva fatto con malizia, aveva semplicemente assecondato il suo bisogno di rompere la routine della vita di coppia, ma ne era comunque rimasto turbato; si era realmente accorto di quanto l'amore di Naruto gli fosse indispensabile per andare avanti, e allo stesso tempo quanto entrambi avessero bisogno di vivere una realtà meno simbiotica, con più tempo per se stessi e i loro bisogni.  
Sospirò rassegnato, cercando di pensare a quale fosse il modo migliore per liberarsi di quell'intruso piombato a rovinare i suoi progetti di convivenza.

_ Peggio di così non potrebbe andare. _

 

 

*

 

 

Naruto guardò perplesso il frigo, grattandosi pensierosamente la testa.  
Erano sparite altre due sacche da quando era arrivato Suigetsu; non riusciva a decidersi se fosse il caso di parlarne con Sasuke o meno, ma di questo passo sarebbero rimasti ben presto a secco.  
La situazione negli ultimi due giorni era peggiorata, l'atmosfera se possibile si era fatta ancor più tesa; lui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di alleggerire la cupezza rabbiosa che animava suo marito, ma i suoi tentativi erano caduti nel vuoto.  
Era arrivato al punto di ripensare con rimpianto al Sasuke malinconico e depresso, che almeno in tutti quegli anni aveva imparato a gestire. Con quell'atteggiamento passivo aggressivo invece non sapeva come muoversi.  
Era tutto iniziato con l'interruzione del loro gioco con i ghiaccioli; dopo quel momento non erano più riusciti neanche a provare a fare sesso.  
Ogni tentativo era miseramente fallito a causa dell'intromissione del terzo incomodo che, se non provava ad aggiungersi, veniva beccato a spiarli; la tensione sessuale accumulata era quasi palpabile, così come la conseguente frustrazione del non essere ancora riusciti, dal suo ritorno, a sfogarla.  
A questa esplosiva situazione si era aggiunta la logorroica insistenza con cui Suigetsu era in grado di trovare modi sempre nuovi per infastidire Sasuke.  
Prima aveva deciso di provare tutti i suoi strumenti musicali, causandogli una mezza sincope quando l'aveva trovato a suonar il violino come una chitarra; era seguita la maratona con visione alternata di episodi di Queer as Folk e Sex and the City, in cui il volume si alzava magicamente da solo al comparire di qualche scena di sesso spinto.  
Poi c'era stato il giorno in cui Suigetsu aveva fotografato di nascosto Sasuke intento a comporre e aveva postato la sua foto su diversi social network; nonostante non fosse indicata l'ubicazione della casa molti tra i fan più sfegatati osservando il paesaggio che si intravedeva dalla finestra sullo sfondo avevano intuito dove si trovasse il musicista, dando l'assalto al quartiere.  
Per non parlare poi della quantità di sangue che ingeriva, ben superiore rispetto alla disponibilità delle loro scorte.

Naruto sospirò richiudendo il frigo.  
Aveva deciso di parlare del problema con Sasuke, tanto prima o poi lo avrebbe scoperto da solo e probabilmente quella sarebbe stata la goccia che avrebbe fatto traboccare il vaso; meglio strappare subito il cerotto e cercare di rabbonirlo in qualche modo.  
Lo trovò in camera sdraiato sul letto, con le braccia incrociate sotto la testa e le cuffie nelle orecchie; era abituato a vederlo trovar rifugio nella musica.  
Si distese accanto a lui e gli sfilò una cuffietta per indossarla, in un gesto spontaneo dal sapore famigliare; il moro aprì un solo occhio per un attimo, prima di richiuderlo pacatamente.  
A Naruto scappò un verso di sorpresa nell'ascoltare il testo della canzone. Quelle parole erano sue.  
Non si spiegava come potessero comparire in quella melodia; le aveva scritte nel suo taccuino di appunti nel periodo in cui Sasuke lo aveva lasciato per dare la caccia a suo fratello, e non le aveva mai fatte leggere a nessuno, tanto meno all'altro. Era ancora una ferita aperta.  
Rimase ancora più stupito nel constatare che l'individuo che dava voce a quel testo fosse proprio il compagno.

**S** entì sfilarsi via la cuffietta dall'orecchio. Sasuke cercava il suo sguardo, ma non riusciva a girarsi.  
Era confuso dal vorticare di emozioni che quelle parole avevano rievocato in lui; l'abbandono, il non essere riuscito a riportarlo indietro se non troppo tardi, la malinconia che leggeva sempre nei suoi occhi a ricordargli il suo fallimento.  
\- Ho trovato il tuo taccuino. Sei la prima persona che sente questa canzone, l'ho composta e custodita gelosamente solo per me -  
\- Perché? - Nel dirlo girò il capo, lo sguardo sofferente.  
\- Per ricordarmi sempre l'errore che ho fatto, sia con te che con Itachi -  
Posò con delicatezza le labbra su quelle del biondo, in un contatto dolce e caldo. L'altro sospirò leggero, prima di poggiare il mento tra i folti capelli scuri.  
\- Penso che sarebbe meglio sentire Karin. Le tue scorte erano pensate per una sola persona, e adesso siamo in tre. E poi mi farebbe piacere conoscerla -  
\- Ci stavo pensando anche io, anche perché siete peggio di due sanguisughe -  
\- Ehi Teme stai per caso dicendo che sono grasso? -  
\- Solo nei giusti punti - sussurrò sensuale nel suo orecchio andando a stringere i glutei fra le mani.  
Un forte rumore di schianto al suolo fece sospirare Naruto e digrignare i denti a Sasuke.  
\- Tu chiama Karin, a quell'idiota di un albino penso io -

La donna sarebbe passata entro un'ora, doveva assolutamente parlare con Suigetsu e imporgli delle regole.  
Non si fidava della sua imprevidibilità, doveva porgli dei paletti, prima che distruggesse completamente la calma esistenza che a fatica si era ricostruito in quella città.  
Si diresse al piano di sotto, nella stanza degli ospiti da dove giungevano le imprecazioni di Naruto. Una volta entrato constatò con sollievo che lo schianto sentito poco prima non sembrasse aver causato danni permanenti alla muratura della casa.  
\- Dico davvero Sui, non obbligarmi a buttarti fuori di casa -  
\- Va bene, va bene ho capito. Ma si sa che tutti i guai dell’uomo derivano dal non saper stare fermo in una stanza; io mi annoio, non potremmo un po' uscire, andare in qualche locale? Da quando conducete questa vita da pensionati? -  
\- Tu sei liberissimo di andartene per locali e non tornare mai più, sinceramente non aspetto altro - intervenne Sasuke entrando nella camera dell'albino.  
\- Ti amo anche io Sasu-chan -  
\- Chiamami un'altra volta così e ti strappo la lingua a morsi -  
\- Mm suona invitante -  
\- Sasuke sei riuscito quindi a chiamare Karin? - provò ad intervenire Naruto per troncare quel battibecco infantile.  
__Ma come ho fatto a sopportarli quando convivevamo?__  
\- Si, dovrebbe passare tra poco. Suigetsu sta per arrivare un'umana a fare una consegna; lei è off limits, lavora per me, non provare neanche a farti sfiorare dall'idea di importunarla o _assaggiarla_. Sono stato chiaro? -  
\- Mi ripeto siete noiosi. Speriamo che almeno questa ragazza sia divertente -

La donna arrivò trafelata con qualche minuto di ritardo.  
Quando Sasuke andò ad aprirle la porta non poté fare a meno di notare quanto fosse diversa senza l'abbigliamento da lavoro. Priva dei completi eleganti che era solita indossare sotto al camicie, sembrava dimostrare molti meno anni della sua reale età; in quel momento era vestita con una mini gonna a vita alta che lasciava scoperte le snelle cosce, ad esaltare il grande tatuaggio di un fior di loto dietro una di esse, e un'attillata canottiera bianca che metteva in evidenza la vita stretta.  
Portava i capelli sciolti in un taglio asimmetrico, che di solito con l'acconciatura raccolta non si notava: su un lato, la chioma fluente scendeva sulla spalla, mentre sull'altro spiccava una rasatura quasi a pelle.  
\- Scusa il ritardo ma non mi aspettavo la tua chiamata - entrò trafelata in casa porgendogli la borsa frigo rigida - potrei avere un bicchiere d'acqua? Ho corso per arrivare in tempo -  
\- Emm si certo accomodati in salotto -  
Le fece strada sino alla stanza al piano superiore, dove trovarono Naruto e Suigetsu accomodati sul divano a ridere nel guardare qualcosa su un computer portatile.  
\- Karin vorrei presentarti mio marito Naruto e un nostro amico dall'Europa, Suigetsu -  
Naruto si alzò dal divano e le si avvicinò, regalandole un sorriso caloroso.  
\- Piacere di conoscerti, Sasuke mi ha parlato tanto di te -  
La ragazza rimase piacevolmente sorpresa da quelle parole. Il musicista era una persona estremamente riservata e poco socievole, e non pensava che potesse aver parlato di lei con qualcuno; d'altra parte a lei in tutti quegli anni non aveva neanche mai accennato il fatto di essere gay e sposato, quindi era leggermente imbarazzata dalla situazione.  
\- Ehm piacere mio - sorrise incerta, prima di prendere posto vicino al quello strano ragazzo albino che batteva con insistenza la mano sulla seduta del divano.  
\- Mi piace molto il tuo taglio di capelli, è così sexy - le sorrise accattivante quello.  
\- Grazie. Purtroppo non posso dire lo stesso dei tuoi, quel colore è alquanto inquietante - rispose a tono la donna, che mal sopportava le spacconerie.  
\- Ah ma quindi appartieni al gruppo delle frigide streghe – sussurrò di rimando l'altro abbastanza forte da farsi sentire.  
\- Cosa hai detto scusa? -  
\- Karin ecco l'acqua – intervenne Naruto porgendole un bicchiere.  
\- Grazie. Sasuke allora cosa vuoi fare vieni o no al concerto? Inizia tra poco -  
Suigetsu si agitò sul divano, improvvisamente interessato. Era la sua occasione per uscire un po' e divertirsi, e poi quella donna lo intrigava parecchio, era da tanto che qualcuno resisteva al suo fascino tenendogli addirittura testa.  
\- Io sarei interessato, che gruppo suona? -  
\- Sarai anche interessato ma non puoi andare. Non ti ricordi che abbiamo quella cosa da fare? - domandò intimidatorio Sasuke, lanciandogli uno sguardo di pericoloso avvertimento.  
\- Teme in realtà non avevamo programmi per sta sera, e non sarebbe male uscire un po' -  
Sasuke fulminò con lo sguardo pure lui, spazientito dall'eterna dobeaggine del compagno.  
\- Veramente noi -  
\- Allora è fatta. Possiamo andare con la mia macchina, l'ho parcheggiata poco distante da qui. Vi conviene iniziare a prepararvi non abbiamo molto tempo -  
_Ma come ho fatto a sopportarli quando convivevamo?_

 

 

*

 

 

Si legò pigramente i capelli in una coda alta, lasciando scoperto il viso accaldato.  
Il locale era pieno di persone, e neanche la musica a volume alto riusciva a coprire il brusio di sottofondo proveniente dalla folla; erano seduti ad un tavolino lateralmente rispetto al palco, sul quale la band aveva appena terminato di suonare.  
Allungò una mano verso la coscia della donna, andando a sfiorare leggero il bordo della gonna, provocandole un'immediata pelle d'oca.  
Nonostante verbalmente continuasse a respingerlo e a dargli risposte acide, lo aveva sorpreso iniziando e portando avanti sotto al tavolo quel sottile gioco di sfioramenti; l'aveva puntata come preda, ma ben presto si era reso conto che quello che era stato sedotto era lui, il suo temperamento focoso lo aveva conquistato.  
Strinse la coscia in un gesto di desiderio, sentendo sotto le dita il pulsare sangue nei vasi, era già estremamente eccitato; se il suo gusto fosse stato buono almeno quanto lo era il profumo, la sete sarebbe stata ripagata.  
\- Karin hai fatto davvero bene a convincerci a venire con te, la band era fantastica – sorrise allegro Naruto nella sua direzione, prima di sporgersi verso di lei e sussurrare a bassa voce – ho visto persino Sasuke sorridere durante uno o due pezzi -  
Suigetsu sghignazzò nell'intercettare quell'affermazione: dopo anni ancora si chiedeva cosa ci trovasse un tipo come Naruto in quel tetro concentrato di malinconia. Gli riconosceva sicuramente il merito di saperci davvero fare a letto, erano poche le mani che lo avessero toccato in quel modo, ma fuori dalle lenzuola era un arida distesa di ghiaccio.  
D'altronde aveva capito subito che lui sarebbe sempre stato di troppo in quel rapporto; per questo non si era troppo dispiaciuto del termine della loro convivenza.  
Tirò fuori una fiaschetta dalla tasca dei jeans e osservò Sasuke con sguardo divertito, adorava dargli il tormento.  
Il vampiro lo fissò di rimando con uno sguardo esasperato, stringendosi di più contro Naruto sul divanetto; sapeva ormai di aver raggiunto quasi il limite con lui, se avesse tirato ancora la corda sicuramente si sarebbe spezzata, e non ci teneva a vedere il moro davvero incazzato.  
Forse per questa notte se ne sarebbe stato buono e li avrebbe lasciati darsi da fare, anche perché aveva intenzione di divertirsi con l'appetitosa dottoressa.  
Diede un lungo sorso alla fiaschetta, curandosi che Karin di fianco a lui notasse il gesto.  
Non riusciva a resistere nel vedere spuntare quello sguardo da serial killer sul viso dell'Uchiha.  
\- Sembra buono faccia di pesce, me ne daresti un sorso? - chiese la donna guardando interessata la fiaschetta. Era già piuttosto alticcia, ma sembrava voler bere ancora.  
\- É estremamente gustoso infatti, ma non credo potresti reggerlo senza vomitare – sorrise in segno di sfida l'albino, i lunghi canini bianchi a risaltare nella penombra del locale.  
Punta sul vivo la donna allungò la mano per prendere la fiaschetta, ma Sasuke la precedette con un movimento repentino, facendola sparire all'interno della giacca.  
\- É ora che andiamo, Naruto è ancora un po' stanco dal cambio di fuso orario -  
\- Veramente io - il biondo venne prontamente zittito da un potente calcio sotto il tavolo.  
\- Va bene, vi riporto a casa. Ma non credo di essere in grado di guidare, Sasuke potresti farlo tu? - chiese la donna alzandosi e ondeggiando appena.  
\- Forse è meglio che per sta notte Karin si fermi a dormire da noi -  
Ammiccò Naruto in direzione di Sasuke; si vedeva che si stavano già pregustando la nottata finalmente soli, e per una volta lui non si sarebbe intromesso. Aveva progetti più interessanti.

Arrivati a casa Suigetsu condusse una barcollante Karin oltre la porta di ingresso; aveva il passo incerto, ma per il resto sembrava abbastanza lucida, evidentemente era abituata a bere.  
\- Va bene noi siamo al piano di sopra, se hai bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiamarci – le disse gentile Naruto, accingendosi a salire le scale.  
Sasuke esitò sul primo gradino, voltandosi verso l'albino e squadrandolo con uno sguardo di avvertimento. Poi seguì impaziente il biondo su per le scale, fissandogli con bramosia il sedere.  
\- Buona notte -  
Non appena gli altri due furono spariti sul pianerottolo il medico lo prese per mano e lo trascinò con impeto nella sua stanza, spingendolo contro la porta appena chiusa.  
\- Non ne potevo più di fingere di barcollare -  
\- Usare questi trucchetti con un ragazzo gentile come Naruto, sei davvero una cattiva ragazza -  
\- Non sai quanto – lo apostrofò maliziosa la rossa, buttandosi sulle sue labbra.  
Le bocche si scontrarono in un cozzare vorace, una lotta fatta di attorcigliarsi di lingue e affondare di denti; poteva sentire il gusto del suo stesso sangue mischiarsi con la saliva dell'altra.  
Lei lo spinse con più forza contro la superficie legnosa, facendo aderire i loro corpi; percepiva chiaramente la forma del seno premere contro il torace, la coscia ad insinuarsi tra le gambe per sollecitare l'erezione ormai svettante.  
Le afferrò i glutei, sollevando leggermente la gonna per riuscire ad insinuare le mani sotto il tessuto; erano sodi e pieni sotto le sue mani.  
La ragazza interruppe il bacio bagnato e gli tirò via l'elastico dai capelli, che fluirono sciolti lungo il collo; vi insinuò poi una mano, tirandoli leggermente, in modo da fargli sollevare il capo e avere libero accesso alla gola scoperta. Iniziò a mordicchiare la pelle sottile tra orecchio e mandibola, per poi scendere più in basso e morderlo poco sopra la clavicola; non stringeva molto i denti, ma abbastanza da suscitagli brividi di piacere.  
\- A qualcuno piace mordere – sussurrò divertito mentre la ragazza gli stuzzicava con i denti la zona intorno al pomo d'adamo – Abbiamo qualcosa in comune allora -  
Gli luccicarono gli occhi pericolosamente, ma la donna non lo notò, troppo presa dal torturare con la lingua e i denti il suo corpo. Era eccitato come non gli capitava da molto tempo, stava già perdendo il controllo. Non riusciva a mettersi un freno, il profumo inebriante gli stava dando alla testa, i canini già allungati, affilati e letali.  
Senza il minimo sforzo l'afferrò per le spalle e ribaltò le loro posizioni, schiacciandola contro la porta; poi con un unico gesto fluido le sfilò la gonna, lasciandosi scivolare in ginocchio sul pavimento. Le divaricò le cosce con le mani, avvicinando il volto a quell'invitante carne palpitante; accostò la bocca alla pelle delicata, sentendo il prepotente battito della vena femorale sotto la lingua. Poi sollevò una mano a scostare lateralmente le mutandine bagnate di umori, in modo da avere un facile accesso al clitoride già gonfio. Iniziò a massaggiarlo con lenti movimenti circolari, causando in risposta dei bassi gemiti.  
Approfittando della parziale distrazione della donna, affondò i denti nella carne, succhiando e leccando intorno alla ferita in modo da alleviare il fastidio del morso; si aspettava di essere respinto o allontanato, invece Karin gli afferrò la testa e la spinse verso di sé, come a voler approfondire quel contatto.  
Il sangue era caldo e viscoso in bocca, il sapore più gustoso di quanto si fosse immaginato; le sue sensazioni si acuirono maggiormente, e una scossa di piacere gli percorse tutto il corpo.  
Facendo affidamento su tutto l'autocontrollo di cui era capace, staccò la bocca famelica, in modo da non rischiare di dissanguarla subito; mentre continuava a toccarla fra le gambe, alternò lappate a morsi leggeri, senza succhiare mai più di qualche goccia di sangue.  
Il corpo della ragazza, già pieno dei segni dei suoi denti, era scosso da tremiti incontrollabili, gli ansimi pesanti a scuoterle il petto. Abbandonata contro la superficie cercava di riprendere fiato, troppo scossa da quelle sensazioni che mai erano state così intense; sentiva gli umori abbondanti colarle lungo le cosce, e quella mano indomabile annebbiarle la mente, con quei movimenti precisi e dolorosamente assidui.  
Le uscì dalle labbra un gemito strozzato quando sentì la bocca andarsi a sostituire alle dita: sentiva il suo sesso caldo, palpitante, il piacere la travolgeva ad ondate, senza sosta, ma allo stesso tempo non era abbastanza, ne voleva di più.  
Suigetsu si sentì strattonare i capelli verso l'alto, e intuendo il volere della donna si alzò, sfilandole anche la maglietta, lasciandole addosso solo l'intimo nero.  
Karin sopraffatta dall'eccitazione gli strappò letteralmente i vestiti di dosso, buttando la maglia ormai inutilizzabile in un angolo, godendosi lo spettacolo dato dalla nudità dell'altro, rimanendo estasiata dalle sue forme; il corpo di Suigetsu aveva la conformazione tipica dei nuotatori: spalle larghe, muscolatura di braccia e schiena ben sviluppata, fianchi stretti e compatti, cosce possenti e stabili. Si domandò se l'uomo praticasse qualche forma di sport acquatico, sicuramente si allenava spesso.  
Trovandola momentaneamente incantata a fissarlo, il vampiro ne approfittò per afferrarle una coscia e portarsela lungo il fianco, facendo presa nella carne morbida poco sotto il gluteo; poi chinò il capo a continuare la sua tortura di lappate e morsi lungo l'elegante collo, le spalle sottili, la curva sinuosa dei seni. Gli fuoriuscì dalle labbra un basso ringhio gutturale di godimento quando lei finalmente gli afferrò il sesso gonfio e teso, iniziandolo a massaggiare vigorosamente.  
Era pervaso dal suo gusto e profumo, le sensazioni acuite dalla sete solo parzialmente saziata, il corpo teso sotto il suo tocco. Era al limite, ormai si tratteneva a stento dall'azzannarle con bramosia la giugulare turgida.  
Le scostò bruscamente le mutandine, sollevandole maggiormente la gamba per avere un migliore accesso a quell'antro caldo e bagnato. Indirizzato dalla mano di lei si introdusse in quello spazio angusto e gonfio con una sola spinta, azzannandola in contemporanea sul collo.  
Ad ogni spinta seguiva una sorsata di quel dolce fluido; si sentiva la testa leggera, i sensi ovattati.  
La ragazza fremeva fra le sue mani, persa in un alternarsi di ansimi e gemiti. Il corpo si tendeva e rilassava ritmicamente sotto i colpi, andandogli incontro, cercando di alleviare il suo bisogno incalzante di maggiore contatto; aumentò la profondità della penetrazione, tirandosela maggiormente addosso.  
Affondò maggiormente i denti al sentire le pareti della vulva contrarsi e rilassarsi ritmicamente, mentre l'orgasmo la travolgeva; queste sensazioni unite al fluire del sangue caldo sulla lingua lo fecero venire in un'ultima poderosa spinta.

Ritrasse i denti dal collo, appoggiandole il capo sul petto per riprendere fiato; il battito cardiaco di Karin, a differenza del suo, si era già stranamente calmato.  
Ad un tratto sentì il corpo dell'altra farsi più pesante, come se si fosse abbandonata totalmente tra le sue braccia.  
Sollevò il viso e notò come avesse perso conoscenza. La pelle aveva assunto un'inquietante colorazione lattea, un pallore malsano, sul quale i segni dei morsi risaltavano in evidenza.  
Le prese il polso per auscultare il battito, era flebile, quasi assente, il respiro debole e superficiale.

_ Questa volta Sasuke mi ammazza davvero. _


	2. L’odio è cieco, la collera sorda,  e colui che vi mesce la vendetta, corre pericolo di bere una bevanda amara.

  


_** A unire il cuore delle persone non è soltanto la sintonia dei sentimenti.  
I cuori delle persone vengono uniti ancora più intimamente dalle ferite.  
Sofferenza con sofferenza. Fragilità con fragilità.  
Non c'è pace esente da grida di dolore, non c'è perdono senza sangue sparso sul terreno, non c'è accettazione che non nasca da una perdita.  
Perché alla radice della vera armonia ci sono dolore, sangue e perdite. ** _

 

_La luce solare filtrava tra le chiome fitte degli alberi in caldi fasci dorati, che creavano pozzanghere luminose nel buio sottobosco._  
_Si trovava a galleggiare in una di quelle pozze luminose, il terreno umido sotto di lui._  
_Con i palmi delle mani poteva percepire il morbido terriccio e le foglie cadute, nel naso l'odore di muffa e funghi, nelle orecchie il frusciare delle fronde ed i suoni attutiti delle creature della foresta. Aprì lentamente gli occhi._  
_Sopra di lui poteva vedere i granelli di pulviscolo e polline sospesi in quel caldo fascio, e tutto intorno le verdi chiome degli alberi oscillare leggere._  
_La calma di quel posto era totalmente discordante con quello che sentiva dentro: la gola era come trafitta da mille aghi incandescenti, bruciava e raschiava; la bocca era riarsa, la lingua impastata. Aveva sete, una sete impellente, dolorosa._  
_E poi quell'immane senso di paura e dolore, che scuoteva il suo corpo tremante._  
_Sapeva che sarebbe bastato chiudere gli occhi per ricordare quale fosse la fonte di quel viscerale terrore, ma continuava a fissare quella volta di foglie, aggrappandosi alla bellezza di quella visione._ _Ma questo non bastò a fermare i ricordi, che lo travolsero come un fiume in piena._

_La luce lunare filtrava fievole attraverso le feritoie della torre, in freddi fasci argentati, che creavano pozzanghere luminose nel buio corridoio.  
S_ _i trovava a galleggiare in una di quelle pozze luminose, il pavimento umido sotto di lui._  
_Con i palmi delle mani poteva percepire un liquido viscoso e caldo, nel naso l'odore di sangue e paura, nelle orecchie i suoi stessi gemiti ripetitivi per coprire quel suono di urla che non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa._ _Aprì lentamente gli occhi._  
_Di fianco a lui, riversi in una pozza di sangue stavano i suoi genitori._ _Un conato di vomito salì prepotentemente in gola, per poi riversarsi sul pavimento; nonostante ormai fosse un uomo, gli tremavano le mani, il cuore sfarfallava nel petto in preda al terrore._  
_E poi lo vide._ _Camminava lentamente verso di lui, gli occhi neri a brillare di una sfumatura vermiglia._  
_Afferrò il pugnale corto che il padre portava alla cintola e indietreggiò con la schiena fino al muro di pietra, puntandoglielo contro; il senso del pericolo aveva messo all'erta tutti i suoi sensi, si sentiva una preda in trappola._ _Fece un scatto repentino in avanti, in una scarica di adrenalina, tirando un fendente con la lama._  
_L'uomo gli immobilizzò il polso a mezz'aria, interrompendo il movimento, stringendo fino a fargli perdere la presa sull'arma; poi calciò via il pugnale lontano, con uno sguardo divertito, la bocca distorta in un ghigno agghiacciante._  
_\- Che tu ci creda o no Sasuke ho i miei buoni motivi per lasciarti vivere. Stupido fratellino adesso hai intenzione di uccidermi? Odiami, maledicimi, dovrai sopravvivere come un miserabile, continuando a scappare, aggrappandoti alla vita... E quando finalmente avrai visto quello che hanno potuto osservare i miei occhi, vieni da me - Sussurrò con un tono vellutato, prima di avvicinare la bocca al suo polso, i canini bianchi stranamente allungati e affilati._  
_Sentì il gusto acre della bile salirgli in gola, paralizzato da un primordiale terrore nel vedere quelle fauci spalancate..._

 

\- Sasuke non scendi dalla macchina? -  
Ritornò bruscamente alla realtà, girandosi in direzione di quella voce; Naruto oltre al finestrino lo guardava sorridendo, non riuscendo a nascondere lo sguardo preoccupato.  
Scese dalla macchina, cercando di ricomporsi, e seguì gli altri all'interno della casa.  
\- Va bene noi siamo al piano di sopra, se hai bisogno di qualcosa non esitare a chiamarci - disse gentile Naruto a Karin, accingendosi a salire le scale.  
Sasuke esitò un attimo sul primo gradino, voltandosi verso l'albino e rivolgendogli un duro sguardo di avvertimento.  
Poi lo seguì impaziente su per le scale, momentaneamente distratto dallo spettacolo offerto dall'oscillare ammaliante del suo sedere. Giunto sul pianerottolo trovò Naruto ad aspettarlo braccia conserte.  
\- Sei stato strano tutto il viaggio -  
\- Sono preoccupato per Karin, ma spero che le mie minacce bastino a tenere a freno Suigetsu, che comunque ha bevuto tutta la sera, quindi dovrebbe essere in grado di darsi un contegno -  
\- Guarda che conosco quello sguardo - Naruto lo osservò con intensità, cercando di non lasciar trapelare l'ansia che gli procurava vedere quell'espressione - Permettimi di cancellarlo dal tuo volto -  
E così dicendo annullò le distanze tra loro, coinvolgendolo in un bacio irruento.  
Le bocche si scontrarono violentemente, succhiando, mordendo, leccando; entrambi avidi, entrambi spinti dall'urgenza di _sentire_ l'altro, entrambi bisognosi di lenire il dolore.  
Sasuke tirò di prepotenza i capelli biondi, obbligandolo ad indietreggiare fino al bordo del letto, spingendocelo con forza sopra; Naruto cadde scompostamente sul materasso, lo sguardo infuocato dalla rabbia e l'eccitazione per quel trattamento poco gentile.  
Gli allargò le cosce facendo forza con il piede, risalendo ad accarezzargli con la pianta l'interno coscia, avvicinandosi al rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni, sfiorandolo a malapena, un sorriso sfacciato ad illuminargli il volto. Naruto gli afferrò la caviglia, facendolo sbilanciare lateralmente così da tirarselo addosso. Poi gli afferrò con possessività i glutei, i denti di Sasuke a stuzzicare la pelle sensibile sopra la clavicola.  
Tra loro era sempre stato così, fin dalla prima volta: un'eterna lotta per il dominio sull'altro, in un continuo scontro fatto di sfregamenti, sfioramenti, morsi e baci. Ogni volta che iniziavano quel pericoloso gioco non sapevano come sarebbe finita, chi sarebbe riuscito ad avere la meglio. Ma andava bene così ad entrambi, sapevano che il loro era uno scontro alla pari, e che uno avrebbe prevalso solo per concessione dell'altro.  
Naruto aveva insinuato una mano nei suoi pantaloni, continuando a stringere possessivo quella parte, come a voler rimarcare una sua proprietà; ansimò forte nel sentire l'erezione scontrarsi con la propria, la presa sul suo corpo farsi più forte, più urgente.  
Quando sentì il primo dito insinuarsi nel suo anello muscolare per iniziare ad allentarlo, scese a straziare con i denti e con la lingua i capezzoli del compagno, lasciando scie bagnate lungo il suo torace, aumentando la pressione del suo corpo contro quell'escrescenza compressa che sentiva inturgidirsi.  
Intanto l'altro continuava meticoloso a toccarlo e a mordergli il lobo, sospirando e gemendo direttamente nel suo orecchio, con un tono basso e rauco che sapeva farlo impazzire.  
Quando Sasuke sentì che altre dita penetravano nella sua carne, si spostò bruscamente, inginocchiandosi sul pavimento; dopo avergli sfilato velocemente i pantaloni lo afferrò sotto le cosce, così da ribaltargli le gambe all'indietro e riuscire a stuzzicare con la lingua l'apertura. Sentiva l'altro tremare sotto le sue attenzioni, la bocca spalancata, gli occhi liquidi di piacere.  
Andò poi a mordere con delicatezza la carne sensibile dei testicoli, alternando i morsi a leggere lappate nella zona sottostante. Adorava vederlo così vulnerabile tra le sue mani.  
Ma Naruto non rimase impotente a lungo: approfittando di un suo attimo di distrazione ribaltò nuovamente le loro posizioni, spingendolo sdraiato sul pavimento, impossessandosi con la bocca della sua erezione. Succhiava avidamente, muovendo la lingua nei punti che ormai aveva imparato fargli perdere la testa, a tal punto che gli era impossibile trattenere quei gemiti strozzati che gli affioravano dalla gola, gli occhi incandescenti puntati sul suo pene che appariva e spariva in quell'inferno bagnato.  
Quando si sentì al limite strattonò i capelli del biondo, tirandoselo più addosso, coinvolgendolo in un bacio profondo. Poi gli allontanò di nuovo il viso, guardandolo fisso negli occhi, dandogli il suo tacito consenso a continuare; Naruto si buttò a capofitto sul suo corpo, un sorriso di pura gioia ad illuminarlo. Gli afferrò con forza i fianchi, facendogli sollevare il bacino. Lo penetrò lentamente, godendosi il susseguirsi di espressioni sul suo volto, senza fretta.  
Sasuke non in grado di attendere oltre si iniziò a spingere contro di lui, desiderando un contatto maggiore, bramando un sollievo da quella dolce agonia, i canini sporgenti a martoriare la bocca gonfia e arrossata per i troppi morsi, le dita artigliate tra le ciocche sudate del compagno.  
Naruto aumentò il ritmo e la profondità delle spinte, tirandogli una mano lungo l'erezione insoddisfatta; adorava vederlo darsi piacere da solo, con un ritmo perfetto che solo conosce il proprio corpo può davvero condurre.  
Sasuke era perso in quel ritmo serrato, stordito dalla visione di quel volto distorto dal piacere e dal desiderio; venne in un impeto improvviso, gemendo tra i denti il nome del compagno, sentendolo riversarsi in lui con un gemito strozzato.

 

*

 

Aveva il capo appoggiato sul torace di Sasuke, le mani ad accarezzargli distrattamente i capelli; si stava godendo quel momento di assoluta quiete, abbandonato nel torpore di quelle sensazioni piacevoli. Sentiva che finalmente anche il compagno era riuscito a rilassarsi, lasciandosi andare a quel momento di intimità.  
La porta di spalancò improvvisamente, con così tanta forza che la maniglia sbattendo sul muro lasciò impressa la sua forma nella calce; il corpo di Sasuke tornò a farsi immediatamente teso, i sensi di entrambi in allerta, pronti a scattare.  
Sulla soglia tra la polvere e i calcinacci caduti dal soffitto, stava Suigetsu nudo, gli immacolati capelli schizzati di sangue, la bocca e le mani incrostate del liquido rappreso.  
Naruto percepì il vampiro scattare in avanti, avventandosi sul nuovo arrivato; ancora confuso dalla scena, si mosse veloce, cercando di staccare la presa di Sasuke sull'altro: le dita erano serrate intorno al collo, e per quanta forza impiegasse non riuscì a farle spostare neanche di un centimetro.  
Suigetsu non cercava di opporsi alla presa, provando invece a sillabare qualcosa.  
Naruto avvicinò l'orecchio alla sua bocca, cercando di dare un senso compiuto a quei suoni strozzati.  
\- Sasuke, Karin è ancora viva! Mi senti? È ancora viva -  
Nell'udire quelle parole l'altro lasciò la presa, pur mantenendo un freddo sguardo omicida puntato sull'uomo; questo si era tirato a sedere, tossendo e toccandosi il collo indolenzito.  
Naruto esitò ancora un attimo, solo per assicurarsi che Sasuke si fosse calmato, prima di catapultarsi di sotto.  
Trovò Karin adagiata sul letto, pallida come un lenzuolo ed in stato di incoscienza.  
Si avvicinò sempre più preoccupato, prendendole delicatamente il polso fra le mani per sentire il battito cardiaco; era flebile, ma si sentiva ancora.  
Tirò un sospiro di sollievo, sedendosi sul letto. Se fosse morta non sarebbe riuscito in nessun modo ad impedire a Sasuke di uccidere Suigetsu.  
Si sentì tirare per una manica. La donna aveva aperto gli occhi e stava cercando di dire qualcosa con tono debole.  
\- Aghi...Bagagliaio...Frigo...Sangue – bisbigliò prima di perdere coscienza nuovamente.  
In quel momento arrivò Sasuke al suo fianco, gli occhi spalancati nel notare quei segni di morsi spiccare su quel corpo pallido. L'ira gli sfigurava il volto, gli occhi erano due tizzoni ardenti.  
Decise per il bene di tutti di prendere in mano la situazione, poiché in quel momento il compagno non ragionava lucidamente, la mente offuscata dalla rabbia e dal rimorso.  
\- Vai in macchina e vedi se nel bagagliaio c'è la valigetta medica di Karin – ordinò con tono perentorio. Sasuke annui serio, prima di sparire oltre la porta di casa.  
Naruto nel frattempo frugò nella borsa della ragazza, in cerca del portafoglio; una volta trovato pregò tutti i kami che la rossa fosse una donatrice, e che avesse la tessera con segnato il gruppo sanguigno. La fortuna era dalla sua parte.  
Corse al piano di sopra e raggiunse il frigo, dove iniziò a cercare tra le sacche di sangue quella del suo gruppo; non trovandola chiamò a gran voce Suigetsu, che lo raggiunse immediatamente con aria colpevole.  
\- Presto cerca su google le compatibilità dei gruppi sanguigni, dobbiamo immediatamente trasfonderla, è AB positivo -  
L'altro prese il cellulare con mani tremanti, un senso di nausea ad attanagliargli lo stomaco; sapeva di averla fatta grossa, e la cosa lo disgustava, soprattutto perché quella ragazza gli piaceva.  
\- Qui dice che il gruppo AB positivo può ricevere da tutti gli altri gruppi sanguigni, indipendentemente dal fattore Rh -  
\- Ok allora ne prendo una qualsiasi -  
\- Aspetta dice anche che il sangue deve essere a temperatura ambiente, non possiamo trasfonderlo freddo potrebbe andare in shock -  
\- Non abbiamo tempo per queste cose, sta morendo! Mettiti la sacca sotto la maglietta, e speriamo che si scaldi un minimo. Andiamo veloce -

Scesero rapidamente al piano di sotto, scontrandosi in ingresso con Sasuke che rientrava con la valigetta in mano; entrarono insieme nella stanza, dove la ragazza era ancora priva di sensi.  
Naruto prese un bel respiro, e riordinò i pensieri; doveva gestire al meglio la situazione.  
\- Sasuke posizionati su letto di fianco a Karin. Tu la conosci da più tempo e hai sentito più spesso le sue pulsazioni cardiache, mi serve che controlli i parametri vitali durante la trasfusione e che la tranquillizzi se si sveglia -  
Il moro annui teso; si fidava del compagno, e sapeva che era quello dei tre maggiormente in grado di resistere alla tentazione del sangue, e di mantenere la calma. Quindi lo lasciò fare.  
\- Suigetsu tu devi continuare a leggermi le istruzioni -  
L'albino annui avvicinando il viso alla schermata del cellulare.  
\- Ci vuole un ago di grosso calibro, sedici gauge, e un infusore regolabile se ne abbiamo uno a disposizione -  
\- Come dovrebbe essere fatto? -  
\- Come quello che hai in mano, ma con un dispositivo per regolare la velocità di infusione. Si è quello -  
Mentre l'albino continuava a guidarlo, Naruto cercò con attenzione la giusta vena; se non fosse stato un vampiro il compito sarebbe stato arduo, a causa della bassa pressione della ragazza.  
Una volta trovata, usando la presa di Sasuke come laccio emostatico, inserì l'ago fissandolo poi con il cerotto, attaccando sacca e deflussore.  
\- Qui dice che la velocità dovrebbe essere di circa quindici gocce al minuto per il primo quarto d'ora, da aumentare poi a cinquanta gocce al minuto -  
Naturo sistemò la giusta velocità sul deflussore, appendendo la sacca alla struttura del baldacchino.  
\- Non ci resta che aspettare -

 

**S** uigetsu camminava nervosamente su e giù per la stanza, con uno sguardo imperscrutabile; aveva perso tutta la sua baldanza, si vedeva quanto fosse afflitto dal rimorso.  
Sasuke continuava ad stare seduto sul letto con gli occhi chiusi, le labbra assottigliate dalla tensione, le mani a tastare il polso della ragazza per controllare che la situazione non degenerasse.  
Naruto si era lasciato scivolare per terra, le mani tra i capelli e lo sguardo stanco.  
Sembravano passati secoli dal momento in cui si trovava a letto accoccolato vicino a Sasuke.  
Dopo una trentina di minuti il moro aprì gli occhi e si chinò sulla ragazza; gli altri due trattennero il respiro tesi, osservandolo con attenzione mentre le sussurrava qualcosa all'orecchio.  
Sasuke alzò lo sguardo su di loro, facendogli un impercettibile cenno con la testa. Gli altri due si avvicinarono cauti.

Karin aveva ripreso colorito, anche se appariva ancora debole; aveva gli occhi aperti e li guardava stranita. Tutti tirarono un gran sospiro di sollievo.  
La ragazza si sollevò appena, per sistemarsi più comoda. Non senza difficoltà provò a parlare; la voce le tremava appena, ma il tono era chiaro.  
\- Ma se siete davvero vampiri, come Sasuke mi ha appena detto, al posto di rischiare di farmi morire dissanguata non potevate semplicemente trasformarmi? - lì guardò seccata, con un sopracciglio alzato - Appena mi riprendo ve le suono di santa ragione stupidi pipistrelli -  
I tre si guardarono allibiti, le bocche spalancate per la sorpresa.  
Non ci avevano minimamente pensato.

_Evidentemente neanche la morte è in grado di fare vedere le ovvietà al maschio medio_.  
Pensò scuotendo la testa Karin, ringraziando vivamente se stessa per l'aver rifornito assiduamente quella casa di sacche di sangue.

 

*

 

Era seduta a tavola, con davanti una grossa bistecca al sangue.  
Si sentiva ancora debole, e se si alzava troppo bruscamente aveva dei giramenti di testa a causa della bassa pressione, ma per il resto poteva dire di stare bene.  
La maglietta a maniche lunghe che le aveva prestato Suigetsu, per quanto le andasse grossa, non riusciva a coprire interamente i segni dei morsi che costellavano il suo corpo, quei segni che confermavano la rivelazione del giorno precedente.  
Quella scoperta l'aveva sorpresa, ma non traumatizzata. Non che avesse mai sospettato dell'esistenza dei vampiri, ma in tutto il tempo che aveva passato con Sasuke aveva sempre avuto il sospetto che l'altro le nascondesse qualcosa, una natura oscura e misteriosa che sarebbe stato meglio non indagare.  
E poi era come rimasta abbagliata dal vampiro europeo, da quella sua aura di pericolo e sensualità; nonostante fosse ancora spaventata, non si era pentita di quell'amplesso violento. Si sentiva come una falena attirata dall'incandescenza della lampadina; per quanto sapesse che avrebbe potuto fare una brutta fine, non poteva fare a meno di avvicinarsi, ammaliata.  
\- Ha la giusta cottura Karin?- le chiese preoccupato Naruto, osservando la bistecca con sguardo incerto. Era da secoli che non cucinava qualcosa per un umano, ed era riuscito a raggiungere un risultato commestibile solo al terzo tentativo; ma aveva continuato ad insistere, era essenziale che la ragazza reintegrasse il ferro perso.  
La donna lo scrutò con sguardo curioso prima di fare un piccolo cenno d'assenso con il capo; Naruto era diverso dagli altri due, aveva uno sguardo più caldo, allegro e rilassato.  
Ma d'altro canto era quello che le incuteva maggior timore; in fondo a quel profondo sguardo blu poteva intravedere fitte ombre. A volte lo coglieva a guardarla con un'espressione simile al disgusto, che immediatamente celava dietro ad un sorriso gentile.  
\- Volevo ringraziarti Naruto. Faccia di pesce mi ha detto che sei stato tu a salvarmi, senza di te probabilmente a quest'ora sarei un fantasma o simili, se esistono anche quelli, ormai non mi sorprenderei più di tanto -  
Il ragazzo perse la sua espressione gentile, indurendo lo sguardo.  
\- Non ringraziarmi, non l'ho fatto per te, ma per _lui_ -  
Karin seguì gli occhi dell'altro, fino ad incontrare la figura di Sasuke; dava loro le spalle, seduto di fronte al piano con le cuffie indosso. Era isolato nel suo mondo di musica, uno sguardo triste e pensieroso a far apparire quei tratti delicati ancor più fragili. Era bellissimo.  
\- Perché? Io non conto molto per lui, non abbiamo un vero rapporto al di fuori del lavoro che svolgo. Quindi se mi odi perché mi hai salvato? -  
\- Perché so che non avrebbe sopportato di ricominciare tutto da capo un'altra volta, di spostarsi di nuovo. Almeno non adesso che è in queste condizioni – Naruto le rivolse uno sguardo intenso, in cui si poteva leggere quanto soffrisse nel vedere il compagno in quelle condizioni e quanto fosse determinato a non lasciarlo andare via – E poi io non ti odio. Tu semplicemente non conti niente per me; speravo potessi essere diversa dagli altri umani, ma come sempre sono rimasto deluso. Nonostante il tuo istinto di sopravvivenza ti dicesse di scappare a gambe levate da Suigetsu, la curiosità che contraddistingue la tua specie ti ha spinto a restare, a cadere nella trappola del carnefice. Voi mi disgustate, non date minimamente peso alle vostre vite, le gettate come se foste dotati di infinite possibilità, ma non le avete -  
\- Se non potevi lasciarmi morire, ma il mio essere umana ti fa ribrezzo, allora perché non hai trasformato? -  
\- Ho promesso tanto tempo fa a Sasuke che non avrei mai trasformato qualcuno senza il suo esplicito e consapevole consenso - rispose pensieroso Naruto, lo sguardo perso in qualche zona remota della sua mente - Con il tuo permesso dovrei andare a cercare un libro - continuò regalandole un sorriso sinceramente cordiale, prima di allontanarsi.

La ragazza posò la forchetta nel piatto, confusa.  
Si vedeva che il ribrezzo di Naruto era dettato più dalla sofferenza che dall'odio. Per quanto avesse detto di averla salvata solo per il compagno, aveva la sensazione che quella fosse solo una parte dei reali motivi che lo avevano smosso.  
\- Sai Sasuke, a differenza di me e Naruto, è stato trasformato contro la sua volontà -  
Suigetsu scostò la sedia di fronte alla sua, accomodandosi dall'altra parte del tavolo.  
Non si era più avvicinato a lei dal momento in cui si era svegliata, forse per il timore di spaventarla o per il rimorso delle sue azioni. Aveva uno sguardo estremamente serio, che aveva poco da spartire con il sorriso ironico che solcava il suo volto.  
\- È cruciale il modo e l'epoca in cui si è trasformati, influenza molto la nuova vita a cui si va incontro. Io per esempio sono nato in una trincea, con addosso la polvere e il sangue dei miei compagni; ero giovane, non volevo morire, è stata una rinascita. Da quel momento ho deciso di affrontare la nuova possibilità che mi era stata data godendomelo al massimo -  
E nel dirlo guardò irriverentemente i segni dei morsi sul suo corpo, soffermandosi con lo sguardo su quello più vistoso, sul collo.  
\- Ma per Sasuke è stato diverso, lui non l'ha scelto, la sua vita non era finita; gli è stata strappata la sua esistenza improvvisamente, contro la sua volontà. E quel che peggio è che ad infliggergli questa violenza è stata una delle persone di cui maggiormente si fidava e amava, suo fratello -  
Karin lo guardò allibita, spostando poi gli occhi su quelle mani così eleganti che accarezzavano i tasti del pianoforte.  
\- Perché mai suo fratello avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere? -  
\- Non conosco tutta la storia, non me l'hanno mai raccontata. So solo che quando Naruto lo incontrò riusciva a malapena a muoversi; il trauma della trasformazione e il dolore per le perdite e il tradimento lo avevano portato a provare a lasciarsi morire di fame -  
\- E Naruto? - chiese in un sussurro. Voleva saperne di più su quella coppia sofferta, ma capiva anche che erano questioni delicate in cui non avrebbe dovuto ficcanasare.  
\- Ti ha confuso vero? Intendo la duplicità della sua persona -  
La ragazza annuii, stupendosi di quanto l'altro fosse intuitivo.  
\- Naruto ha scelto di diventare un vampiro per salvare il suo villaggio; la classica storia del banale eroe. Un vampiro antico, molto potente, aveva preso di mira la sua comunità, ordinando che ogni mese gli fosse dovuto un tributo di sacrifici umani; ogni tentativo di opposizione era stato ripagato con maggior violenza e spargimento di sangue. Si offrì di andare a parlare con il mostro e giunsero ad un accordo: lui in cambio del villaggio. Accettò senza esitazione -  
\- Amava i suoi concittadini a tal punto? -  
\- Amava il suo villaggio più di qualsiasi cosa, proteggerlo era il suo sogno. Riesci a capire il suo dolore e rammarico nel vedere secolo dopo secolo, l'umanità in cui aveva sempre creduto e sperato, autodistruggersi dominata dall'odio verso i suoi stessi fratelli? -  
Karin capiva, e la consapevolezza dell'entità di quella sofferenza duratura la sconvolse; entrambi avevano vissuto per secoli immersi nell'abbraccio soffocante del dolore, aggrappandosi uno all'altro per sopravvivere.  
Perché solo chi è dilaniato dal senso di perdita ed impotenza, può comprendere davvero le ferite di un altro; solo chi può specchiarsi negli occhi spaesati di un suo simile, può trovarvi anche la forza per poter andare avanti.

_ Perché solo gli amanti sopravvivono. _

 

_*_

 

_La luce solare filtrava tra le chiome fitte degli alberi in caldi fasci dorati, che creavano pozzanghere luminose nel buio sottobosco._  
_Si trovava a galleggiare in una di quelle pozze luminose, il terreno umido sotto di lui._  
_Con i palmi delle mani poteva percepire il morbido terriccio e le foglie cadute, nel naso l'odore di muffa e funghi, nelle orecchie il frusciare delle fronde ed i suoni attutiti delle creature della foresta. Aprì lentamente gli occhi._  
_Sopra di lui poteva vedere i granelli di pulviscolo e polline sospesi in quel caldo fascio, e tutto intorno le verdi chiome degli alberi oscillare leggere._  
_La calma di quel posto era totalmente discordante con quello che sentiva dentro._ _La gola era come trafitta da mille aghi incandescenti, bruciava e raschiava; la bocca era riarsa, la lingua impastata. Aveva sete, una sete impellente, dolorosa._  
_E poi quell'immane senso di paura e dolore, che scuoteva il suo corpo tremante._  
_Sapeva che sarebbe bastato chiudere gli occhi per ricordare quale fosse la fonte di quel viscerale terrore, ma continuava a fissare quella volta di foglie, aggrappandosi alla bellezza di quella visione._ _Ma questo non bastò a fermare i ricordi, che lo travolsero come un fiume in piena, paralizzandolo, atterrendolo, dilaniandolo._

_La luce fu improvvisamente oscurata da qualcosa._  
_Qualcuno si accucciò vicino a lui, producendo un fruscio di foglie secche vicino al suo orecchio; una mano delicata gli toccò il collo, talmente leggera da far dubitare che quella carezza fosse reale._ _Sasuke aprì lentamente gli occhi, le palpebre pesanti come macigni._  
_Nonostante la figura si stagliasse controluce, producendo un'ombra sul suo volto, gli sembrò di poter ancora vedere quel magnifico color oro dei raggi che penetravano tra gli alberi; mettendo a fuoco la vista, si accorse che quel colore non apparteneva alla luce, bensì ai corti capelli dell'uomo chino su di lui._  
_L'ultima cosa che vide prima di ricadere nell'oblio furono due penetranti occhi di una calda sfumatura blu, così profondi da fargli pensare di essersi immerso nei fondali oceanici, così avvolgenti da dargli la sensazione di essere cullato dalle onde._  
_E per la prima volta chiudendo gli occhi non vide quegli oscuri ricordi vermigli, ma solo un tranquillo blu._

  
Karin stava ancora fissando Suigetsu pensierosa, riflettendo su quello che gli aveva appena raccontato, sull'intensità del bisogno reciproco di Naruto e Sasuke.  
Quei pensieri la facevano soffrire.  
Ma irrazionalmente, la sua egoistica natura umana la portava a provar dolore più per il fatto che lei non avesse mai provato un amore così intenso, un bisogno così estremo di un'altra persona, più che per le loro travagliate vicende.  
Anche se capiva che il loro rapporto in qualche modo fosse insano, ed autodistruttivo, non riusciva a fare a meno di ritenerli fortunati per avere qualcuno a cui aggrapparsi per non scivolare nell'oscurità. Lei quale legame aveva che la tenesse a galla?  
Aveva avuto sempre storie leggere, spensierate, basate principalmente sul sesso; non aveva mai avuto tempo per coltivare delle relazioni durature, che scioccamente aveva sempre ritenuto di ostacolo alla sua carriera. Si era sempre sentita sola in mezzo alle persone, come se inconsciamente sapesse di essersi auto immolata a vittima sacrificale pur di non esporsi a qualcun altro, perché lei in realtà era terrorizzata all'idea di legarsi a qualcuno, e dover mettere da parte se stessa.  
Solo osservando quei due aveva intuito quanto una relazione potesse essere uno sprono, un'ispirazione, anziché un impedimento; il giusto equilibrio tra condivisione ed individualità, espressione di se stessi e apprezzamento dell'altro.  
E sorprendentemente aveva sentito di essere riuscita a lasciarsi andare per la prima volta con Suigetsu.  
Naruto aveva ragione, lei aveva intuito quanto potesse essere pericoloso, ma l'aveva attratta irresistibilmente, e quell'attrazione non era stata puramente fisica. Lo aveva percepito come un'anima affine, intuendo inconsciamente nei suoi sguardi più di quanto entrambi pensassero; perché se erano accomunati da qualcosa, quello era indubbiamente la paura di esporsi.  
Per la prima volta si era fidata di qualcuno, riuscendo ad abbandonarsi senza difese.  
E anche se l'altro l'aveva quasi uccisa, era stato proprio il pensiero che si fosse consapevolmente fermato, andando contro la sua stessa natura, a farla cedere definitivamente.  
Certo lo conosceva da poco, ed era rozzo e volgare, oltre che fastidiosamente molesto, per non parlare di quei canini inquietanti, ma non riusciva più a staccarsi dal pensiero di aver finalmente trovato quello che aveva volutamente evitato per tutti quegli anni.

\- Sai immagino che se ora fossimo in uno di quei recenti film sui vampiri, io ti pregherei in ginocchio di trasformarmi, perché dopo quell'unica volta insieme il mio unico desiderio sarebbe stare così per sempre -  
Sghignazzò soddisfatta, nel vedere quanto il cambio di direzione della conversazione lo avesse spiazzato; l'altro la fissava sorpreso, divertito da quei velati insulti ad Hollywood.  
\- Ma purtroppo hai scelto me, ti è andata male. Insomma che senso avrebbe passare dal non volere rinunciare a niente di se stessi per una relazione, all'abbandonare tutto per qualcun altro, per di più appena conosciuto? Ma ho comunque da farti questa proposta -  
Lo guardò attentamente, cercando di intuire cosa gli passasse per la testa.  
L'altro sorrideva compiaciuto, come se il solo fatto che lei avesse rimuginato su tutte queste cose gli desse un'enorme soddisfazione.  
\- Tu ti fermi a vivere qui a Detroit, e io continuo il mio lavoro di medico e la mia vita; vediamo giorno per giorno come va, e poi magari prima o poi ti chiederò di trasformarmi, chissà. È decisamente affrettato ed irrazionale? Ovviamente, ma ogni tanto bisogna sapersi assumere dei rischi per essere in pace con se stessi -  
\- Quindi tu stai dando per scontato che possa interessarmi una megera come te così tanto da rinunciare alla mia vita di scapolo giramondo? -  
\- Esattamente -  
\- Ricordi che ti ho quasi ucciso e sono riuscito a controllarmi con difficoltà? Ogni volta che faremo sesso, potrebbe essere l'ultima -  
\- Confido nel fatto che rimarrai così soddisfatto, da volerne ancora e ancora, e affinché questo avvenga ti servirò viva e vegeta. Ma per sicurezza rifornirò il mio frigo di sacche di sangue -  
Suigetsu ora ghignava apertamente, una luce di desiderio ad illuminargli gli occhi; ma a Karin non sfuggì anche lo sguardo di dolcezza che lo aveva animato per un breve attimo nell'udire le sue parole.  
Si portò improvvisamente alle sue spalle, con un movimento così rapido che la ragazza ebbe solo la percezione dello spostamento d'aria.  
Le fece inclinare il capo da un lato, e portò la bocca vicino al suo orecchio.  
\- Affare fatto -

\- Suigetsu allontanati immediatamente dal collo di Karin -  
Il vampiro a quelle parole si tirò pigramente indietro, prendendosi tutti il tempo per scostarle i capelli e leccarle la base del collo, giusto per vedere gli occhi di Sasuke accendersi da un lampo di fastidio.  
Il moro scostò una sedia e si sedette di fronte a lei, sospirando rassegnato del comportamento infantile dell'altro.  
\- Immagino che dirti di stargli lontano sia un avvertimento inutile e tardivo -  
La ragazza sorrise di quell'apprensione così simile a quella di un fratello iperprotettivo a cui non piace il tuo nuovo ragazzo, anche se in realtà aveva le sue buone motivazioni per essere preoccupato.  
\- Purtroppo si. Ma per ora la mia volontà è quella di rimanere umana e continuare la mia vita, anche se con una palla al piede ad aspettarmi a casa. Quindi un lato positivo in questa storia c'è, vi libererò della piattola -  
\- Ehi donna, vacci piano con le parole, guarda che ho un cuore anche io -  
Sasuke sogghignò nel constatare che la ragazza avrebbe dato del filo da torcere all'amico.  
Gli piaceva, ed era contento di sapere che avrebbe intrapreso quella relazione a modo suo, continuando la sua vita; sarebbe stata felice.  
\- Dove si è cacciato il Dobe? È tutta la mattina che non lo vedo -  
\- Si è rintanato come Quasimodo nella torre campanaria, ha accennato alla ricerca di qualche misteriosa lettura -

 

*

 

Naruto aveva finalmente trovato il libro che cercava, tra gli scatoli di cianfrusaglie accumulate nei secoli che Sasuke ancora doveva disfare dal suo trasloco.  
Più che un libro era un fascio di consunti fogli ingialliti dal tempo, rilegati insieme a formare un deforme libercolo; spesso ironicamente negli anni il moro lo aveva definito ''La Creatura''.  
Non aveva pretese di grande scrittore, lasciava quel ruolo al marito, ma era particolarmente legato alla sua unica opera che aveva intitolato ''Pelle''; più che un vero e proprio racconto, era l'insieme dei suoi pensieri e delle sue impressioni, gettati su carta al traboccare prepotente delle sue emozioni.  
Era da lì che Sasuke si era appropriato delle parole per la sua canzone.  
Portò con se il manoscritto fino al letto, ed immerse il naso tra le sue pagine, inspirando quell'odore unico e magico che per secoli aveva rasserenato migliaia di lettori.  
Lo aprì alla prima pagina, e si immerse nella lettura, nei ricordi; cercava una risposta, ed era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a trovarla solo tra quelle parole.

  
_Non sapeva con esattezza per quanti anni avesse vissuto con il suo creatore, non avendo ricordi precisi della sua vita umana, ma indubbiamente erano trascorse diverse epoche da quel giorno._  
_Inizialmente era rimasto al suo fianco per non mettere in pericolo le persone per le quali aveva sacrificato la sua esistenza; ma con il passare del tempo, nonostante gli fosse stata concessa la libertà e non ci fossero più restrizioni, aveva scelto di restare._  
_Ormai quella era la sua famiglia, a cui riconduceva i suoi unici ricordi._ _Fuori sarebbe stato solo, spaesato, vulnerabile, o almeno così gli avevano sempre fatto credere; perché per quanto gli declamassero il suo libero arbitrio, bramavano egoisticamente che restasse con loro._ _Era diventato il loro legante._

_La loro era una piccola comunità di vampiri, che ruotava intorno al loro creatore; si spostavano spesso di luogo in luogo, ma avevano rari contatti con gli autoctoni umani, e ancor meno con altri della loro specie._ _Erano in tutto in cinque, anche se aveva saputo di come alcuni dei loro fratelli avessero scelto di andarsene tempo prima della sua nascita; conducevano una vita pacifica, isolata dal mondo._  
_Gaara gli aveva insegnato ad amare gli antichi testi, in particolare le tragedie greche._  
_Bee gli aveva mostrato l'armonia della musica, e la sua influenza nelle diverse culture._  
_Yugito lo aveva istruito sulla storia di umani e dei vampiri, perché riteneva essenziale la conoscenza, per non ripetere gli stessi errori del passato._  
_Fu gli aveva trasmesso il suo grande amore per l'imponenza della natura; insieme avevano intrapreso diversi viaggi per esplorare le vastità del mondo._  
_Infine suo padre gli aveva impartito la lezione più importante di tutte: la sottile differenza tra crudeltà e necessità._  
_Intimorire gli umani, come aveva fatto lui con il suo villaggio, limitando le prede esclusivamente a quelle necessarie, era il miglior modo per mantener l'armonia tra i due mondi; l'ingordigia dei loro antenati infatti aveva messo a rischio la loro specie, contro la quale erano state attuate cacce e persecuzioni._  
_Se la paura umana si fosse trasformata nuovamente in odio sarebbe stato difficile per loro contrastarli._

_Erano già trascorsi innumerevoli anni dalla sua nascita, quando i timori del suo creatore si avverarono._  
_Gli umani avevano lentamente dimenticato la loro esistenza, relegandoli a miti e favole della buona notte; ma in quegli anni bui la superstizione e i vaneggiamenti di alcuni avevano alimentato il fuoco della paura, e questa aveva accresciuto l'odio._ _Era ricominciata la ''caccia alle streghe''._  
_Stupidamente, nella maggior parte dei casi, gli uomini accecati dal terrore avevano catturato, torturato e ucciso i loro simili, senza alcuna esitazione, nella frenetica corsa all'eliminazione del sovrannaturale; ma anche alcuni vampiri incauti nel nutrirsi, espostosi troppo, erano stati eliminati._  
_Fu in quel periodo che vennero a sapere della strage al castello lì vicino._  
_L'intera famiglia nobile che lo abitava, ogni singolo uomo e donna imparentati con il clan, era stata eliminata. Stranamente invece la servitù era stata risparmiata, ignara dell'orrore che si stesse consumando tra quelle mura._ _Si sospettava che l'esecutore di quell'efferato pluriomicidio fosse un vampiro._  
_Era risaputo infatti di come la prestigiosa famiglia Uchiha fosse una delle più accanite sostenitrici della Santa Inquisizione; a Fugaku, il capo clan, la chiesa aveva concesso ampi poteri decisionali ed esecutivi per portare avanti una sistematica eliminazione delle creature del demonio._  
_L'uomo, ligio al dovere e alla propria morale, aveva adempito al compito assegnatogli con grande astuzia e ferocia: disponeva di ampi poteri, innumerevoli uomini ed era riuscito ad escogitare un metodo per distinguere le creature oscure dagli umani._  
_Per questi motivi la sua fine era stata scontata ed inevitabile, anche se indubbiamente il vampiro che aveva posto fine alla sua vita doveva essere molto potente per essere riuscito in solitudine a compiere una strage di tale portata._

_Naruto dopo aver appreso la notizia, decise di andare a curiosare._ _Non aveva mai conosciuto molti vampiri all'infuori della sua famiglia, e quella cupa aurea di potere e spietatezza lo spaventava ed incuriosiva al tempo stesso._  
_Si ritrovò a vagare per i possedimenti del maniero, costituiti in prevalenza da una fitta foresta verde._  
_Il suono dei suoi passi leggeri era attutito dal morbido sottobosco, mentre si muoveva incantato in quella selva incontaminata; quel posto aveva un fascino tutto particolare, sapeva di magia antica e mistero. Ma la particolarità di quel luogo erano senza dubbio le lamine sottili che i raggi dorati formavano riuscendo a filtrare tra le fitte chiome ombrose, così da creare delle stupefacenti chiazze di luce dorata sul terreno._  
_Anche se non lo aveva detto a nessuno, il reale motivo per cui si era spinto fino a lì erano state quelle pozze luminose; aveva fatto un sogno, così reale e vivido da sembrar vero, in cui ci vi si tuffava dentro, per poi riemergere con tra le braccia un uomo bellissimo, ma tormentato._  
_Quegli sperduti occhi neri, lo avevano attratto come una calamita, ossessionandolo; quello sguardo gli causava al tempo stesso una sensazione di familiarità e diversità, come se scrutandosi in uno specchio improvvisamente non riuscisse più a riconoscersi nel suo riflesso._  
_Aveva fatto lo stesso sogno per diversi giorni di fila, anche se il bosco intorno al ragazzo mutava impercettibilmente, come se questo si stesse muovendo._ _Alla fine aveva deciso di cercarlo, seguendo il suo istinto e la forza di quell'attrazione._  
_Quando finalmente lo aveva trovato, lo sconosciuto era ridotto molto peggio di quanto apparisse nei suoi sogni. Bastò un solo sguardo a fargli intuire che stesse lentamente consumandosi per la sete, probabilmente troppo confuso o disgustato dalla scoperta del suo primordiale istinto; anche per lui era stato difficile accettare la sua nuova natura, e abbandonarsi ad essa._  
_Aveva per un attimo mostrato quel sofferente sguardo onice, prima di perdere nuovamente coscienza; Naruto aveva sentito bruciare quegli occhi nei suoi, come se l'altro si stesse aggrappando disperatamente a lui._  
_Decise di aiutarlo._  
_Era pervaso da emozioni nuove, un vago eco di quei sentimenti scoloriti della sua vita umana; una calda determinazione nel petto, che lo spingeva a voler proteggere l'uomo, ad aiutarlo, ad eliminare il dolore da quello sguardo._  
_Ma soprattutto un violento senso di possessività e desiderio che si era impadronito di lui non appena lo aveva visto, che lo travolgeva e gli impediva di staccarsi dallo sconosciuto; lo voleva._  
_Non aveva mai desiderato niente tanto disperatamente, e capiva quanto quei pensieri fossero irrazionali ed egoistici, perché non poteva possedere la vita di un altro, ma non riusciva comunque ad allontanare quelle emozioni._  
_Era come se quella fosse stata la sua prima vera scelta dalla sua rinascita, e non voleva rinunciarci._  
_Aveva scelto di salvare quell'uomo, e di essere salvato da lui._

 

_*_

 

_Quando Sasuke si ridestò non si trovava più disteso tra la fitta vegetazione del bosco, ma su un morbido giaciglio; poteva percepire le calde pellicce nelle quali era avvolto, l'allegro scoppiettio di un fuoco poco distante ed un odore intenso, vellutato, che gli fece immediatamente aumentare la salivazione e brontolare lo stomaco._  
_Si tirò a sedere scioccato, nel sentire i suoi canini allungarsi tra le sue labbra e la nascente sensazione di pura eccitazione che si stava lentamente diffondendo per tutto il suo corpo._  
_\- Dopo tutto questo tempo senza nutrirti è normale che il tuo corpo reagisca con ferocia al minimo stimolo -_  
_Si girò in direzione di quella voce bassa, rauca, che gli aveva causato un ulteriore brivido di eccitamento._  
_Il suo sguardo andò a scontrarsi con quello blu, così immotivatamente familiare e rassicurante; il ragazzo a cui apparteneva si spostò verso di lui, con movimenti lenti, guardigni, come se si stesse avvicinando ad un animale selvatico, cercando di non spaventarlo._  
_Sasuke si ritrasse istintivamente contro il muro, nel percepire che quell'odore così dolorosamente inteso provenisse dallo sconosciuto; voleva al tempo stesso saltargli addosso, per saziare quella sconosciuta fame che aveva preso possesso della sua mente, e controllarsi, perché per indole era sempre stato restio ad abbandonarsi ai bassi istinti, come una bestia._  
_\- Hai un autocontrollo notevole per uno che sta morendo di sete -_  
_Osservò incuriosito l'altro, protendendo un otre verso le sue mani._  
_Era un manufatto rozzo, approssimativo, come se lo avessero creato mani inesperte; l'odore di pelle di capretto, scuoiata di fresco, non riusciva in alcun modo a mascherare quel profumo che stava scuotendo il suo corpo, raschiandogli dolorosamente la gola, annebbiando i suoi sensi._  
_Gli strappò l'otre dalle mani e lo portò con foga alle labbra, quasi soffocandosi nell'impeto di bere; il liquido denso e caldo scivolò sensualmente nella sua gola, provocandogli un capogiro, andando a placare quella raschiante sete che da giorni e giorni lo torturava._  
_Quando ebbe finito di leccare l'ultima goccia dalle sue labbra, buttò l'otre di lato, posando il suo sguardo palesemente eccitato sull'altro, che lo fissava con un sorriso divertito._  
_Ora che le sue sensazioni non erano più principalmente concentrate sul bisogno di estinguere la fame, poteva percepire meglio la disarmante bellezza di quell'uomo; si ricordò di averlo visto nel bosco, poco prima di perdere i sensi, e di come i suoi occhi avessero placato momentaneamente la sofferenza nel rivivere infinite volte, a causa delle allucinazioni date dalla sete, gli avvenimenti di quella notte._  
_Si guardò intorno, percependo solo in quel momento l'ambiente in cui trovava._  
_Sembrava che fossero all'interno di una piccola capanna o casupola, di quelle dove si sistemavano i pastori nella stagione di pascolo, impossibilitati dal tornare a casa prima di tre o quattro mesi; lo spazio era piccolo e spartano, ma confortevole._  
_C'era un focolare in pietra al centro della stanza, dove scoppiettava un allegro fuoco, ad un lato del quale si trovava un rozzo tavolo intagliato con due sgabelli, mentre dall'altro il giaciglio in pelliccia nel quale era adagiato; il fumo usciva attraverso un foro circolare nel tetto della casupola, così da non aleggiare nello spazio ristretto._  
_\- Spero che non ti dispiaccia come sistemazione, ma era il riparo più vicino a dove ti ho trovato -_  
_\- Siamo ancora all'interno dei possedimenti del castello? -_  
_Quasi stentò a riconoscere la sua voce, che fuoriuscì gracchiante, come arrugginita dalle settimane di silenzio e solitudine._  
_\- No, ma poco fuori. Non volevo rischiare di attirare ulteriore attenzione su di noi cacciando in quei possedimenti -_  
_Sasuke fissò pensieroso l'otre, domandandosi come rubare un solo capretto potesse creare loro dei seri problemi, ma rimase in silenzio._  
_Era sicuro che l'altro gli avesse fatto sorseggiare del sangue fresco, sapeva essere un rimedio di uso comune nella medicina popolare per rimettere in forze qualcuno velocemente; non era schifato dalla cosa, era abituato al gusto selvatico della selvaggina, era più che altro stupito che il gusto di quella bevanda gli fosse sembrato così appetitoso e dolce._  
_\- Comunque io sono Naruto -_  
_Guardò la sua mano tesa nervoso, di nuovo sul chi vive; non sapeva se presentarsi con il suo vero nome, poteva essere ancora in pericolo. Magari Itachi pentitosi di averlo lasciato in vita, aveva incaricato qualcun altro di scovarlo ed eliminarlo._  
_Continuava a fissargli la mano indeciso, il dubbio in volto._  
_\- Non c'è bisogno che mi nascondi chi sei, Sasuke Uchiha. Ho capito chi fossi non appena ti ho visto; la plebe non è solita andarsene in giro sperduta per i boschi vestita così riccamente, con un pugnale intarsiato nel fodero -_  
_Lo guardò spiazzato, ricevendo in cambio una smorfia divertita._  
_\- Comunque non preoccuparti, non mi interessa chi eri, ma chi sarai d'ora in poi -_  
_Non riusciva ad afferrare il significato di quelle parole, anche se nella sua mente avevano fatto scattare un campanello d'allarme; nei deliri del febbriciante dormiveglia aveva intuito qualcosa, qualcosa di spaventoso, che aveva rigettato con tutte le sue forze, relegandolo ad un angolino nascosto, tappandosi occhi ed orecchie di fronte alla cruda verità._  
_\- Sono un vampiro -_  
_Era più un affermazione a se stesso che una domanda, ma la indirizzo comunque verso l'altro, che lo guardò intensamente, soppesando le sue reazioni._

_\- Si, entrambi lo siamo -_

 

_Era passato circa un mese da quando Naruto lo aveva trovato, ed ancora non aveva pienamente realizzato ciò che era diventato, ciò che d'ora in poi sarebbe stato._  
_Il ragazzo sembrava comprendere bene le sue ansie e le sue difficoltà nell'accettazione del nuovo se stesso, e riusciva a rispondere alle domande che gli affollavano la mente, ancora prima che trovasse il coraggio di porle._  
_Venne così a conoscenza della sua, e delle regole base che governavano la loro specie. Si stupì di scoprire che solitamente la vita umana precedente alla trasformazione veniva ricordata vagamente, sfuocata; in lui ogni ricordo era vivido e chiaro, e bruciava dolorosamente._  
_Nonostante Naruto gli avesse fatto affrontare il nutrirsi per gradi, cacciando inizialmente per lui e facendolo bere da otri e coppe, così da attutire il trauma di essere un omicida e ''cannibale'', quella fu la parte che gli risultò più facile._  
_Era pieno di rabbia e odio, e trovava quasi divertente, soddisfacente, sfogare tutti quei sentimenti ingombranti sui quei deboli esseri senzienti, immaginandosi al posto di quegli sguardi terrorizzati e supplicanti gli implacabili occhi cremisi del suo aguzzino; e poi era stato discendente di un clan sanguinoso, potente, in cui la giustizia veniva dispensata direttamente dal signore, in cui sin da bambino era stato abituato a non distogliere lo sguardo dalle pubbliche esecuzioni portate avanti da suo padre._  
_Tra la decapitazione per spada e una dolce morte per dissanguamento, trovava senza ombra di dubbio più gentile e caritatevole la seconda._

_Naruto lo osserva in silenzio, lasciandogli tutto il tempo necessario ad imparare a gestire se stesso e le proprie emozioni; era riuscito a spezzoni stringati a farsi raccontare la sua storia, e capiva i sentimenti che lo animavano, anche se era deciso a farsene carico ed alleggerire il peso sul suo cuore ._  
_La possessività che inizialmente lo aveva animato non faceva altro che intensificarsi nell'approfondire la conoscenza con quell'uomo così sofferto, addolcita di altri sentimenti sconosciuti, che non aveva mai provato prima._  
_Anche se inizialmente aveva pensato di condurlo presso la sua famiglia, dove sicuramente sarebbero stati in grado di aiutarlo in quella sua nuova vita meglio di lui, aveva cambiato idea; non voleva condividere quel legame che si era creato tra loro con nessuno._  
_Gli altri gli mancavano, ma era troppo coinvolto da quella insensata attrazione per riuscire a decidersi ad abbandonare quell'intima capanna._

 

 

_*_

 

_Era passati ormai innumerevoli anni dal loro primo incontro._  
_Naruto accarezzò le lenzuola calde, beandosi del torpore dato dallo scemare dell'orgasmo._ _Sasuke si staccò dal suo corpo, sollevandosi dal letto a baldacchino, andando a lavarsi via il sudore presso il bacile di pietra nell'angolo della stanza._  
_L'uomo osservò rapito i movimenti dei muscoli sotto la pelle, beandosi della nudità e delle forme armoniose: appena gli fosse stata commissionata la giusta opera, avrebbe impresso per sempre la bellezza di quel corpo nel marmo, rendendolo immortale anche ad occhi umani._  
_Rabbrividii nel percepire la fresca brezza notturna sulla pelle; Sasuke accorgendosene, si mosse verso l'enorme porta finestra che dava su uno dei tanti cortili e giardini del palazzo, accostandola. Poi si spostò nuovamente verso il letto, pretendendo prepotentemente la dovuta vicinanza al corpo del compagno._  
_\- Scordatelo - gli sussurrò suadente all'orecchio, prima di immergere il viso nell'incavo del collo, mordendo fastidioso la pelle sopra la clavicola._  
_\- Scordarmi cosa?- finse innocentemente Naruto, scostandolo leggermente._  
_\- Di creare una statua con le mie fattezze. Te lo proibisco -_  
_\- Sei un guastafeste Sasuke Uchiha. Che senso ha avere accanto l'emblema della bellezza maschile, se non se ne può trarre ispirazione? -_  
_Gonfiò le guance indispettito, fingendosi offeso. Tanto entrambi sapevano che quando un'idea si faceva spazio nella sua mente, niente avrebbe potuto impedirgli di realizzarla._  
_Sasuke alzò gli occhi al cielo, punzecchiandogli un fianco con le dita._  
_\- Almeno si così intelligente da cambiargli i tratti del viso, non vogliamo che tra qualche secolo qualcuno mi riconosca come fotocopia sputata di una delle più grandi opere della storia -_  
_Sbadigliò tra una parola e l'altra, accoccolandosi maggiormente contro quel corpo che ormai conosceva meglio del suo._  
_\- E ora dormiamo Dobe, che domani sarà una giornata impegnativa per entrambi -_  
_Naruto non poté che dargli ragione, sospirando al pensiero della giornata che li aspettava._

_Era da qualche anno ormai che vivevano nel Palazzo Medici, presso la corte di Lorenzo il Magnifico._  
_Si erano avvicinati all'ambiente fiorentino con l'accrescersi della fama di compositore di Sasuke, e vi erano rimasti quando gli era stato offerto dalla famiglia Medici il ruolo di mentore per i figli di Lorenzo._  
_Nonostante le esitazioni iniziali, date dalla naturale prudenza insita nel moro, si era convinto vedendo con quanta passione Naruto avesse iniziato a dedicarsi alla scultura, fino ad arrivare ad essere uno dei prediletti del mecenate, che amava circondarsi di artisti e filosofi._  
_Il loro rapporto con la famiglia si era poi consolidato quando avevano rivelato la loro reale natura per salvare Sai, il figlio minore di Lorenzo, in punto di morte a causa di una rara malattia genetica; avevano svelato all'uomo di essere a conoscenza di un modo per strapparlo alla morte, a patto che lui mantenesse il segreto._  
_L'uomo, che era disposto a fare qualunque cosa per salvare suo figlio, non solo accettò di buon grado l'accordo, ma rimase particolarmente affascinato dalla loro reale natura; gli fu talmente riconoscente da chiedergli di andare a vivere definitivamente a palazzo, così da poter guidare Sai nella sua nuova vita, proteggendolo dagli uomini e dalla chiesa._  
_La loro vita scorreva quindi serena e felice sotto la protezione del Magnifico, immersa nell'amore per l'arte e di quello che provavano per l'altro._  
_Ma come tutte le cose belle non era fatta per durare._  
_Da un giorno all'altro Sasuke sparì senza lasciare alcuna traccia, se non un appunto che fece accapponare la pelle a Naruto._

_'' Piacere e vendetta sono più sordi delle bisce alla voce di una decisione giusta ''_

_Provò a cercarlo inizialmente, aiutato da Sai, che si era affezionato al suo rigido mentore e al dolce scultore, utilizzando il potere e la fama della famiglia Medici._  
_Ma ogni ricerca fallì, e dopo un po' di tempo il biondo rinunciò a cercarlo, conoscendolo abbastanza a fondo da sapere che si sarebbe fatto trovare solo quando la sua sete di morte e vendetta si fosse estinta._  
_Aveva sempre mentito a se stesso, credendo che Sasuke fosse guarito dal suo dolore, dimenticando finalmente il passato. Era stato più facile chiudere gli occhi davanti ai prolungati silenzi dell'altro, alla potenza straziante della sua musica, ai moti d'affetto improvvisi che seguivano quegli sguardi pieni di senso di colpa._  
_Perché la verità sarebbe stata troppo orribile, troppo difficile da sopportare per entrambi._  
_Aveva scelto l'altro, calpestando il loro amore._  
_Aveva scelto la vendetta._  
 

_\- Non ti ho mai dedicato del tempo e ti ho sempre mentito. Con questa mano ti ho sempre allontanato da me perché non volevo coinvolgerti. Ma ora penso che forse tu saresti riuscito a cambiare nostro padre, nostra madre e tutto il Clan. Se solo ti avessi affrontato fin dall'inizio, trattandoti come un uomo e raccontandoti la verità...Ma ormai, dopo tutti i miei fallimenti, è inutile parlarti dei mie rimpianti. Quindi ti darò solo un altro pizzico di verità. Non sentirti mai obbligato a perdonarmi. Mentre io, qualunque cosa tu faccia... ti amerò per sempre -_  
_Il sorriso dolce di Itachi per un attimo tremò, prima di spegnersi._  
_Sasuke rimase a fissare a lungo le sue mani coperte di sangue, non riuscendo a distogliere lo sguardo da quel rosso vivido e crudo che ricopriva la sua pelle lattea, sporcandola, ma non quanto sporcasse il suo animo._  
_Era lurido, macchiato indelebilmente, e non sarebbe mai riuscito a lavare via quella colpa._  
_Aveva ucciso suo fratello, l'unico che insieme a Naruto lo avesse mai realmente amato e protetto, distruggendo con le sue stesse mani il legame con entrambi, facendo violenza su se stesso._  
_Sentiva l'enorme vuoto dato dalla mancanza dell'altro, che era riuscito in tutti quegli anni ad addolcire il sapore amaro dato dalla sua brama di vendetta; ma ora lui non c'era e quel sapore disgustoso avvelenava la sua bocca._  
_Sperava che un giorno sarebbe riuscito a perdonarlo, a capirlo._  
_Nel frattempo avrebbe scritto della bellezza caduca degli amori eterni, della violenza e vacuità della brama di potere e vendetta, del dolore e della debolezza umana; avrebbe reso immortali le sue colpe e i suoi rimpianti, così da ricordarsi ogni giorno il suo più grande errore._

 

_*_

 

\- _Dubita che le stelle siano fuoco, dubita che il sole si muova, dubita che la verità sia mentitrice, ma non dubitare mai del mio amore_ -

Naruto distolse gli occhi dalla lettura, alzandoli su quel viso che da secoli riempiva i suoi giorni e le sue notti; Sasuke lo fissò serio, guardandolo intensamente.  
\- Ogni volta che riprendi in mano quel manoscritto dobe, finisce immancabilmente in _quel modo_ , e tu sai quanto io odi l'uso da scatola dei cioccolatini delle parole che ho scritto -  
Il ragazzo gli sorrise insolente, mettendo da parte il libro.  
Sapeva benissimo quanto mal sopportasse che gli si ricordasse del suo momento di debolezza e cedevolezza, momento in cui aveva scritto quelle parole nella speranza che l'altro le leggesse o udisse, capendo quanto fosse pentito del suo errore.  
E immancabilmente per questo motivo le aveva scelte, per ben due volte, come promesse di rinnovo delle loro nozze; e a giudicare dalle espressione sadica negli occhi di Naruto, a breve le volte sarebbero diventate tre.  
\- Ho pensato a promesse diverse per questa volta, parole che segnino un nuovo inizio, piuttosto che un rinnovo del passato. Sasuke ormai sono secoli che ci conosciamo, e che nel bene o nel male _sopravviviamo._ Ma non abbiamo mai scelto di vivere, ma solo di non morire, ed è stato questo forse il nostro più grande errore, che ci ha portato a ferirci vicendevolmente. Ma è ora che iniziamo a credere che ci sia stata data una seconda possibilità, piuttosto che ci sia stata tolta la prima; voglio passare il resto della vita con te, senza voltarmi più indietro -  
Perché doveva sobbalzargli il cuore nel petto ogni volta che quello stupido Dobe gli faceva quelle specie di dichiarazioni contorte di amore eterno?  
Si avvicinò allo splendido uomo che aveva tormentato i suoi sogni e i suoi incubi da quando aveva incontrato per la prima volta quel profondo blu.  
Sfilò lentamente dalla tasca la pistola, facendogliela ondeggiare davanti agli occhi; poi si allungò a prendere il libro, e fissando intensamente Naruto li depositò tra la cenere del camino spento.  
L'altro annuendo impercettibilmente gli porse un accendino.

Rimasero uno di fianco all'altro, con le mani intrecciate, a fissare quelle fiamme purificatrici, metaforicamente simbolo del loro nuovo inizio.  
Perché loro sarebbero rinati più forti dalle ceneri del loro passato, due splendide fenici pronte a spiccare il volo.  
Perché loro sarebbero rimasti insieme, a calpestare le macerie del mondo, a camminare sui destini caduchi degli uomini, ad amarsi.

_\- Only Lovers Left Alive -_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L'apertura del capitolo è una citazione da ''Colorless Tsukuru Tazaki and His Years of Pilgrimage'' di Haruki Murakami, mentre il titolo è un elogio a Dumas.

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo è un verso dal Macbeth, atto quarto scena terza; tradotto significa ''Il dolore che non parla sussurra ad un cuore inzuppato, ordinandoli di rompersi''.  
> La canzone che compone Sasuke nella storia invece è Asleep (The Smiths) di cui consiglio a tutti l'ascolto dell'intera discografia.
> 
> Vi state struggendo tutti come sto facendo anche io?  
> Grazie della lettura <3


End file.
